


Blue Moon

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: The right to remain silent [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: FBI, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Histoires de flics homossessuels, M/M, Notions de torture et trafic d'êtres humains, Rimming, total manque d'originalité, wet dreams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Anderson et Zack Wilson sont partenaires depuis des années, et amis depuis presque autant. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ont été assignés pour cette mission sous couverture ensembles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas posté de fic originale, pour me faire pardonner, celle-ci est bien longue (avec une ouverture d'univers, donc attendez-vous à d'autres textes sur eux). Pour la petite histoire, l'idée est venue au moment où j'ai eu fini un certain bouquin (Divide & Conquer, le t.4 de la série Cut & Run) et où j'étais donc en manque d'histoire de flics homosessuels. Car oui, faut le savoir, cette histoire-ci n'est absolument pas originale, et je l'assume totalement.
> 
> Personnellement je l'aime bien quand même, j'espère que vous aussi. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai des face-claims pour les personnages principaux (des têtes d'acteurs qui leur correspondent dans ma tête) et pour un fond sonore qui va avec le début, je vous propose « Collision of Worlds » de Brad Paisley et Robbie Williams.
> 
> Enjoy !

Zachary Wilson se retenait de regarder ostensiblement la porte du bureau en attendant son partenaire. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts de tambouriner sur sa cuisse en gardant les yeux fixés sur son patron qui remplissait de la paperasse sans trop s'intéresser à lui. Un bruit à la porte fit vivement relever la tête de l'agent spécial Hughes. L'homme lui faisait toujours penser à un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sur le terrain, ni même ailleurs que derrière ce bureau ou dans les couloirs alentours, et pour le reste du monde il devait avoir l'air de l'oncle sympa qu'on invite à Noël, avec son quasi perpétuel sourire en coin et ses cheveux grisonnants, mais Zack pouvait voir les années d'entrainement dans chacun de ses mouvements, toujours mesurés. Aaron Hughes avait été marine avant d'intégrer le FBI, et d'après ce que Zack avait entendu, il avait gagné assez de décorations pour ne plus avoir de place sur son uniforme d'apparat.

Tout à ses réflexions, Zack réagit à peine à l'entrée de son partenaire dans le bureau. Nick lui passa une main sur l'épaule, comme souvent, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du sien, suivi par le regard de faucon de leur chef. Si Hughes était un fauve, Nick lui était plutôt un chien. Un chien errant. Comme d'habitude, il portait un t-shirt semblant avoir fait la guerre sous une veste à capuche à peine plus glorieuse, sa barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux en désordre lui donnaient un air de baroudeur, de type abandonné sur l'île déserte dans un film d'aventure. Zack s'était plusieurs fois demandé s'il le faisait exprès, s'il se donnait un style d'aventurier ou si c'était juste une flemme intense de s'habiller, se coiffer et se raser un peu mieux. Il penchait pour la seconde solution. Hughes laissa échapper un petit bruit de gorge et plissa les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

"Anderson, décidemment la ponctualité britannique n'est pas un mythe."

Nick ne répondit rien, et comme d'habitude, Zack reçut un regard noir de la part de son chef, quelque chose comme "remettez-moi ce rosbif dans les rangs". L'intéressé resta aussi stoïque que son partenaire. Pas qu'ils se liguaient ensemble contre leur patron, loin de là, mais après tout ce n'était pas sa maman, et si Hughes voulait réprimander Anderson pour ses piques d'insubordination, il n'avait qu'à le faire. De toute façon, eux comme Hughes le savaient bien, Nick était un assez bon agent pour pouvoir se permettre ce genre de façons avec ses supérieurs. Ou du moins son supérieur direct. Les lettres de recommandations on ne peut plus élogieuses venant directement du ministère de la défense britannique avaient dû pas mal aider. Et pour ne rien arranger, le gallois était plutôt fier de son origine. Voire même très fier. Et étant donné que Hughes était légèrement anti-britannique, il avait tendance à rendre Nick responsable de tous les maux, et à rendre sa nationalité responsable de son caractère… disons particulier.

Finalement, après une bataille de regard de plusieurs secondes, Hughes finit par fixer le sien entre eux deux et enfin leur expliquer la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été convoqués ce matin.

"Les cyber ont besoin de deux gars d'environ votre âge pour une mission sous couverture, ils veulent des agents de terrain, qui vont pas leur planter plusieurs mois de travail sur une erreur de nom, qui se connaissent parfaitement bien…

Il laissa ses mots faire leur chemin une seconde avant de reprendre

\- Mais comme j'ai bien envie de ne pas voir vos têtes pendant plus d'une semaine, ils n'auront que vous. Essayez de ne pas trop merder pour une fois. Vous êtes les toutous de l'agent Bronson durant tout le long de cette enquête, vous ne répondrez qu'à elle. Allez ouste, décampez."

Les deux hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent du bureau après un hochement de tête chacun. Avec le temps ils avaient pris l'habitude des discours savamment encourageant de leur supérieur. Hughes connaissait parfaitement leur valeur, il savait par exemple que leur équipe était celle qui avait accumulé les meilleurs résultats de tout le service, et il savait également parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas susceptibles de "merder" lors d'une mission sous couverture. L'un comme l'autre avait l'habitude de ce genre de missions de terrain, seuls ou ensemble. Mais Hughes était comme ça, il croyait en l'encouragement façon sergent instructeur, sûrement le côté marine qui ressortait.

Zack remit sa casquette marquée FBI, s'attirant un regard au ciel de la part de son partenaire et les deux se mirent en route vers les bureaux de la cybercriminalité, à la recherche de l'agent Bronson qui daignerait peut-être leur expliquer le but de leur mission, contrairement à Hughes. Quelques minutes d'errances dans les couloirs plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin dans un open-space qui logeait très certainement la cybercriminalité. Premièrement parce que les ordinateurs ici avaient l'air récents, efficaces et utilisés, qu'ils avaient tous plus d'un écran et que presque aucun papier ne trainait sur les bureaux. Par contre, les dits bureaux étaient envahis de gobelets de soda et de thermos de café, ainsi que pas mal de cannettes de Red Bull. l'agent Bronson, Zack l'avait rencontré une fois ou deux, était une jeune femme d'environ leur âge, aux cheveux mi- long couleur chocolat qui travaillait sur le premier ordinateur de la pièce. Le cliquetis des touches s'arrêta quand Zack toussota pour l'informer de leur présence.

La jeune femme faisait face à trois écrans, et sur chacun d'eux défilait une tonne d'informations dont Zack ne comprenait absolument rien, mais après un coup d'œil rapide à son partenaire, lui semblait savoir plus ou moins ce qui se passait. Ou du moins il faisait assez bien semblant. Bronson ferma quelques fenêtres avant de se tourner vers eux et de se lever, elle faisait au moins une tête de moins que Zack et devait lever le nez pour regarder Nick dans les yeux, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas le moins du monde de les regarder comme elle le ferait d'un nouvel équipement, sous toutes les coutures, histoire de vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas été abimés durant le transport.

"C'est vous les victimes envoyées par Hughes?

demanda-t-elle, et sans même attendre une réponse, reprit

\- ca fera l'affaire.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, pointa Zack du doigt et annonça

\- Chris.

Puis dévia sur Nick et lança du même ton péremptoire

\- Tony.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard étonné mais laissèrent la jeune femme aller au bout de son explication. Elle se retourna le temps de prendre deux dossiers à l'air particulièrement conséquents et d'en offrir un à chacun. Nick commença à feuilleter le sien alors que Zack continuait de regarder l'agent Bronson, préférant une explication orale même superficielle à des heures à parcourir un dossier. Il le lirait plus tard, bien sûr, mais il voulait une idée de ce qu'ils auraient à faire selon les propres mots de l'agent Bronson.

"Ca fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'on s'est infiltrés dans un réseau de trafic d'êtres humains. Plutôt des jeunes hommes ramassés sur les trottoirs, sans famille pour les rechercher. Ils sont très soucieux de leur protection et on a eu un peu de mal, mais ils ont enfin autorisés Chris et Tony à assister à une vente. Ils sont très bons, on a assez peu d'infos, et c'est là que vous entrez en jeu. La vente aura lieu dans un hôtel-resort, le Blue Moon. Les clients doivent prendre une chambre pour la semaine, un soir au hasard les victimes sont présentées, et dimanche soir, les intéressés négocient autour d'une partie de poker. On a besoin de vous pour identifier un maximum d'acheteurs et bien sûr de membres du réseau. Vous allez donc passer la majorité de la semaine à vous fondre dans la masse… il est quasi sûr qu'ils ont des guetteurs parmi les membres du staff, donc restez in character en toute circonstance. On a fait attention à ne pas donner de langage distinctif à Tony ou Chris, mais on vous a quand même mis des transcriptions de toutes les conversations importantes qu'ils ont eu sur le net dans le dossier.

Elle laissa passer un moment, se retourna une seconde vers ses écrans pour pianoter quelque chose avant de revenir à eux.

\- Le reste est dans le dossier, allez voir Q pour récupérer vos gadgets et vos identités, et puis rentrez chez vous. Passez le week-end ensemble, apprenez ce dossier par cœur et ne me plantez pas mon affaire."

Elle hocha la tête vers eux et se réinstalla, à nouveau totalement concentrée sur ses écrans et ne s'occupant plus du tout des deux agents qui assimilaient encore ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Ils échangèrent un regard légèrement étonné et Zack se dévoua pour demander à la jeune femme qui était Q. Avec un léger soupir agacé elle leur indiqua un jeune homme à lunettes un peu plus loin qui avec un sourire particulièrement enthousiaste leur donna plusieurs mini appareils photos et caméra à cacher dans leurs vêtements ou dans des accessoires, et une enveloppe chacun contenant leurs passeports, permis de conduire et autres détails de leurs nouvelles identités.

**XxX**

Nick était installé dans son canapé, avait mis un certain dvd en fond sonore, baissé le son et parcourait le dossier que lui avait donné l'agent Bronson, étudiant les transcriptions de leurs discussions avec les membres du réseau. Visiblement plusieurs personnes utilisaient le même pseudo, "Mr Black", et il ne pouvait vraiment dire combien de personnes différentes leur avaient parlé. Ou du moins avaient parlé à Christopher et Anthony. Il avait parcouru la plupart des transcriptions et venait de trouver un dépliant publicitaire du resort dans lequel ils allaient passer la semaine suivante quand la sonnette retentit, suivie d'un concert d'aboiements. Laissant les feuillets du dossier éparpillés sur la table basse avec son box de dvd et la bière qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte, il ouvrit la porte à son partenaire, son habituel sourire étincelant et son sac de voyage. Les gens qui connaissaient un tant soit peu Nick ou Zack se demandaient toujours comment ces deux-là arrivaient à se supporter au travail, et encore moins à être amis en dehors du bureau. Zachary Wilson était l'incarnation de l'américain moyen, avec son accent du Midwest (Oklahoma, lui avait-il dit, mais Nick ne saurait faire la différence), son charmant sourire qui enjoignait les gens dans la rue à venir lui demander son chemin et son sens de la mode… personnel.

Bon d'accord, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, étant donné que Zack, avec ses perpétuels t-shirts noirs et jeans unis, était au moins vingt fois plus stylé que Nick. Peut-être que ça jouait au fait que les t-shirts en question étaient tous une taille trop petit et moulaient parfaitement ses muscles travaillés presque quotidiennement à la salle de sport. Autre différence entre eux, Zack, en plus de l'entrainement réglementaire du FBI, avait un abonnement à la salle de musculation, faisait partie de l'équipe de softball du Bureau et faisait du footing le matin quand il en avait le temps. Nick quant à lui avait beau apprécier les entrainements de krav maga, le sport en général n'était pas sa tasse de thé, et le fait que ses triceps étaient un peu mous ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il était plutôt musclé en somme, mais à côté de son collègue il avait l'air d'une crevette… Il préférait se faire des marathons de séries télé que des marathons tout court. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, ils s'entendaient, et leur duo marchait bien. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Zack et son sourire faisaient parler témoins et suspects, et Nick avait l'air d'un type plus intelligent que musclé, savait se servir d'un ordinateur et questionnait les indics pendant que Zack avait l'air menaçant derrière. Bref, ils s'entendaient bien et en avaient marre de devoir le justifier à tout bout de champs.

Nick repoussa les deux petits chiens du pied et ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser entrer son partenaire.

"Chris."

lança-t-il depuis la cuisine ouverte où il était parti lui attraper une bouteille de bière tandis que l'autre posait ses affaires dans un coin hors du chemin et retirait ses chaussures. Nick eut un sourire en coin en revenant avec sa boisson. Visiblement c'était une vieille habitude de l'américain, il l'avait souvent vu retirer ses chaussures en entrant chez quelqu'un, ou même chez lui. Un séjour au Japon marquant ou une maman un peu maniaque? Nick penchait pour la seconde solution… il revint près du canapé et déposa la deuxième bière sur la table basse en poussant quelques papiers alors que Zack venait s'installer, suivi par les deux bestioles qui lui tournaient autour, le reniflaient et jappaient joyeusement en remuant leur minuscule queue. Zack donna leur quota de caresses à chacun et haussa un sourcil amusé vers le britannique. Il était vrai qu'il n'était jamais venu chez lui, et Nick n'avait pas l'habitude de raconter la vie de ses chiens, ni la sienne, au bureau. Mais à vrai dire, s'il avait pu choisir lui-même, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu deux corgis comme animaux de compagnie. Il préférait les chiens plus imposants et moins surexcités… mais il s'était fait à ces deux-là, avec le temps. Repérant le haussement de sourcil de son ami, il crut bon de faire les présentations.

"Christopher Torres, voici Prince Harry et Prince William, soit poli avec eux."

Zack releva la tête et enleva la main du corgi qui venait d'être présenté comme Prince William, celui qui avait la moitié de la tête rousse. Il regarda son partenaire un moment, partenaire qui crut bon d'ouvrir sa bière et d'en prendre une gorgée pour se redonner une constance.

"Nick… est-ce que tu pourrais être encore plus cliché?"

"C'est ma mère qui me les a refilé quand je suis venu m'installer ici… "Ça te fera un petit bout de Grande-Bretagne dans ton pays lointain" qu'elle m'a dit…"

Il avait réussi une magnifique imitation de sa mère et son accent du Sud du Pays de Galles à couper au couteau, ce qui lui valut un éclat de rire de la part de Zack. Il finit par s'assoir à ses côtés, poussant un peu Prince William qui était monté sur le canapé, avant de reprendre

"C'est sûrement pas le genre de chien que j'aurais choisi si j'avais eu le choix, mais elles sont attachantes ces sales bêtes… d'autres questions, cowboy?"

La pique avait été discrète, sûrement inaudible à quiconque ne connaissait pas personnellement Zack. Mais après tout il ne pouvait rien dire sur les clichés, lui le farm-boy de l'Oklahoma qui avait une magnifique collection de Stetson et des photos encadrées de bétail, au-dessus de sa coupe de premier prix d'un concours de Rodéo… Nick était déjà passé une fois ou deux chez lui, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer. Il n'avait donc aucun commentaire à faire sur ses Corgis, son thé l'après-midi et son accent. Zack plissa les yeux vers lui un moment, semblant méditer une réponse adéquatement sèche, mais finit par laisser tomber, et tendre sa bouteille de bière vers lui.

"God Save the Queen"

"J'aurais pas dit mieux."

répondit Nick en faisant tinter sa bouteille contre celle de son partenaire, avant de reprendre une page du dossier, sonnant la fin des hostilités et le retour au boulot. Après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient tranquillement dans le canapé de Nick qu'ils étaient en vacances. Même si Zack avait une valise tout prête pour une semaine dans un resort quatre étoiles avec SPA…

Nick avait repris sa lecture du dossier, et s'installa plus confortablement, les pieds sur la table basse alors que devant eux, le dvd tournait toujours en sourdine. Zack avait pris une autre pile de papiers, les transcriptions que Nick avait terminées un peu plus tôt. Le silence était retombé entre eux alors qu'ils se concentraient sur leurs lectures, seulement troublé par le léger fond sonore de la télé. Nick n'aimait pas le silence complet, il avait toujours un peu de musique ou la télé quand il faisait quelque chose, et au bureau il avait quasiment toujours un écouteur dans une oreille.

"C'est quoi ta série?"

Nick releva les yeux de son papier, jetant un œil à l'écran, épisode trois, la fin. Le temps avait passé sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte… pas que le dossier avait quoique ce soit de passionnant mais bon. Il reprit une gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

"Torchwood."

"Mmh… c'est la série dont tu parlais avant…"

"Ouais, j'aime bien, ça me rappelle chez moi… Cardiff, la baie, les aliens… la maison quoi."

Zack laissa échapper un petit rire et Nick reprit sa lecture sans plus s'occuper de l'écran, pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas tous les épisodes par cœur. Et de toute façon l'autre avait cessé ses questions, il devait aussi s'être remis à l'étude du dossier.

Grossière erreur de sa part, cette supposition. Une seconde plus tard il releva les yeux vers Zack qui était bloqué sur l'écran, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Ah oui, évidemment, il aurait dû y penser. Saison deux, épisode trois, c'était l'épisode du baiser. LE baiser. Pas le premier, bien sûr, que ce soit eux deux ou d'autres, mais disons un des plus importants, des plus émouvants, et par extension, longs. Il était fan de cette série, la connaissant par cœur, il avait l'habitude, mais avait totalement oublié Zack. Zack qui du fin fond de son Oklahoma natale ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir les héros de ses séries embrasser d'autres hommes. Longuement et langoureusement. Guettant les réactions de son collègue d'un regard en coin, il prit le parti de ne faire aucun commentaire. Après tout il n'allait pas se justifier pour ce qui se passait dans une série, non? Si Zack avait un problème avec ça, il n'avait qu'à le dire, et puis de toute façon ils n'étaient pas là pour regarder la télé, il n'aurait qu'à regarder ailleurs.

"Ah c'est…hm."

Il ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il voulait dire, et finit par reprendre la bouteille de bière pour en prendre une longue gorgée, visiblement pour se redonner une contenance. Nick se serait moqué s'il n'avait pas été si crispé. Sans raison d'ailleurs. Il tenta de repousser au loin la pensée qu'il aurait dû éteindre la télé quand Zack était arrivé. C'était stupide. Il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes pour les beaux yeux d'un collègue de travail, si sympa soit-il, et si beaux soient-ils, ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce grand machin était traumatisé pour un rien, même un bisou télévisuel, vu la rougeur de ses joues à ce moment-là.

"C'est… c'est comme ça… ta série?"

"Comme quoi? C'est une série de SF où le captain s'envoie un des membres de l'équipe, pas vraiment original, si? C'est pas parce que tu squatte chez un type qui regarde une série où il se trouve que des mecs se roulent des pelles qu'il va te pousser une paire de seins Cowboy, flippe pas."

Le ton avait été acide. Un peu trop sans doute, mais le sous-entendu l'avait énervé. Du moins le sous-entendu qu'il avait cru entendre dans les mots de Zack. Oui, il regardait des séries avec des gays dedans, enfin des bis, beaucoup de bis, et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'était lui-même, merci bien, et quand bien même il se serait un jour peut-être posé des questions là-dessus, il n'avait pas envie que son pote le regarde de travers et se mette à raser les murs en sa présence juste pour ça.

"Ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver, je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout…"

Comme à son habitude dans ce genre de situations, Zack se renfonça dans le canapé, rentra la tête dans les épaules et se mit à marmonner. Nick étouffa un petit rire, toujours particulièrement amusé de voir son imposant ami agir comme un petit garçon boudeur. Il lui donna un petit coup sur le bras en lâchant un :

"Laisse tomber."

Et juste comme ça, c'était fini. Une autre de leurs habitudes, ils ne s'énervaient pas longtemps. Souvent ils avaient ce genre de coup de sang, ou de semi-engueulades, ou des petites piques assez violente pour faire croire au reste du monde qu'ils se disputaient, mais ils ne restaient jamais longtemps en colère. Ils se grognaient dessus quelques minutes, et puis c'était tout, les disputes s'essoufflaient aussi vite qu'elles arrivaient. Et celle-là, Nick voulait vraiment qu'elle s'essouffle. Il ne supporterait vraiment pas de bosser avec un type qui se pose des questions sur lui en permanence. Il n'imaginait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait arriver si Zack se mettait à ré-analyser toute leur relation, toutes leurs discussions en se demandant si en fait il n'y avait pas un sens caché. En plus le connaissant il tenterait de le cacher, mais étant nul en analyse ET en plantage de sentiments, Nick ne supporterait sans doute pas ça plus de deux jours.

Repoussant des images de Zack en train de tenter de cacher sa gêne, ce qui faillit provoquer un petit rire, il se reconcentra sur une description d'un des suspects. Visiblement leur mission sous couverture était particulièrement importante, puisque malgré la taille du dossier, ils n'avaient pas le début de la queue d'une information certaine. Toutes les fiches ne montraient que des suspects, et personne n'était sûr de rien, à part de l'endroit de la vente et de la présentation des "produits". Ils avaient une date pour la conclusion de la vente aussi, mais ne voulaient pas risquer un raid ce soir-là, après tout ça n'allait être qu'une bête partie de poker entre adultes consentants, rien de bien suspects. Il fallait qu'ils soient là pour enregistrer tout de la présentation à la conclusion de la vente…

Il lâcha les feuillets sur la table avec un soupir et finit par attraper le dépliant sur l'hôtel qu'il n'avait pas lu un peu plus tôt. Ça, au moins, ça allait bien le remonter. Après tout il allait passer une semaine dans un hôtel de luxe aux frais de la princesse, et outre les quelques heures dédiées à la photographie de saleté de trafiquants d'êtres humains, on leur avait explicitement dit de se fondre dans la masse. Donc profiter des installations comme tout client qui se respecte. Il parcouru les dépliant, s'arrêtant un moment sur les photos de l'immense piscine couverte, du sauna et du jacuzzi, avant de continuer à survoler le texte vantant les mérites des chambres sûrement aussi grandes que son appartement voire plus, des animations quasi perpétuelles, des trois salles de spectacles et discothèques à ambiances différentes, de la backroom…

Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour se remettre les idées en place, relu la ligne, deux fois, retourna sur la première page puis regarda à nouveau tout le dépliant, repérant ce qu'il avait lamentablement raté en première lecture. Jetant le dépliant sur la table il reprit le dossier, feuilletant pour retrouver la page de commentaires sur leurs personnages, rédigée par les agents qui les avaient incarnés sur internet, parmi eux l'agent Bronson elle-même. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, ni mal lu. Il jeta un œil à son voisin et hésita entre lui dire maintenant et attendre qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même, histoire de voir sa tête. Optant pour une solution intermédiaire il lui tendit le dépliant de l'hôtel sans rien dire, alors qu'il venait de refermer un autre dossier. Il se leva et partit vers la cuisine chercher deux autres bières pour éviter de fixer le visage de son voisin, et après les avoir posées sur la table basse, il changea le dvd qui tournait depuis un long moment sur le menu.

Alors qu'il rangeait le premier dvd dans le box il releva la tête vers Zack qui avait écarquillé les yeux presque comiquement, et qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche tel un poisson rouge hors de l'eau, incapable de trouver ses mots. De longues secondes plus tard il releva vivement la tête pour croiser le regard de Nick qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

"Nan mais… elle se fout de notre gueule?"

Ah, évidemment, Zack, quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose ou qu'il stressait, avait tendance à s'énerver sur le responsable. Et pour l'instant le responsable de leurs problèmes était l'agent Bronson. Nick se réinstalla sur le canapé, prit une longue gorgée de bière pour y réfléchir et regarda un moment sans le voir l'épisode qui commençait devant eux.

"Elle aurait quand même pu nous prévenir non? Je sais pas c'est un petit peu important, merde!"

"Respire, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si elle nous l'avait dit tout à l'heure?"

L'américain ne répondit rien, semblant méditer sur la réponse. Il aurait très probablement fait un scandale comme maintenant et aurait fait plein de problèmes. Franchement, si lui avait dû donner cette mission à d'autres agents, surtout des agents comme Zachary, il aurait sûrement fait la même chose. Pas de commentaires précis, et vous n'aurez qu'à lire le dossier chez vous. Ils avaient accepté la mission un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et maintenant ils n'avaient plus rien à dire. Retourner au bureau pour lâcher "on refuse la mission parce qu'on ne veut pas jouer les gays une semaine" ça la foutrait mal. Et à bien y réfléchir, dans tous les mecs qu'il connaissait dans le Bureau, du moins les agents de terrain qui pouvaient être envoyé sous couverture, il n'en voyait pas deux qui étaient assez proches pour pouvoir jouer un couple et rester crédibles.

Bon, évidemment, il fallait convaincre Zack de passer outre sa gêne et sa crispation innée pour être crédible, mais vues leurs relations habituelles, ça pouvait passer sans problème, il en était sûr. Et il n'allait pas faire capoter une opération qui pouvait démanteler un réseau de trafic d'êtres humains parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer pour homo…

"De toute façon, je vois pas en quoi ça diffère d'une autre mission sous couverture. On te donne une identité, tu la joue, point à la ligne."

"Ouais mais…"

"Mais quoi? Mec, j'ai dû jouer au petit couple deux semaines avec cette psychopathe de Sanchez. Je préfère encore être avec toi, au moins toi je sais quand tu vas sortir ton flingue pour me menacer sans raison."

Zack semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais finit par rire, apparemment en train d'imaginer être obligé de jouer un couple avec l'agent Sanchez. Pas qu'elle était spécialement désagréable, ni vraiment moche, juste un peu… violente disons. Et à dire vrai, il était sûr de pouvoir faire un couple plus crédible avec Zack qu'avec elle. Etant donné que la mission en question avait été une réussite, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que celle-ci capote.

"Mais comment tu veux qu'on…hm…enfin…"

Plus il bafouillait, plus ses joues rosissaient, et plus sa tête s'enfonçait dans ses épaules. Il devait essayer de se changer en tortue apparemment. Nick cacha un sourire amusé en buvant une bière. Ça ne lui faisait pas forcément plus plaisir qu'à l'américain de faire ça, mais voir ses réactions était particulièrement amusant, et compensait parfaitement le fait qu'il allait devoir lui faire des bisous la semaine suivante. Ou du moins le laisser entendre, pour l'instant il voyait mal Zack accepter ce genre de démonstrations publiques d'affections.

"Ecoute… tu vois Jacobs, on a rencontré sa femme une fois ou deux…

Zack hocha la tête, Mme Jacobs ne ratait aucune de leurs parties de softball, et était déjà venue à plusieurs soirées et pot de départ.

\- Bon, ben, tu vois comment ils sont ensembles?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Ils se roulent pas des pelles à tout bout de champs, ils ne sont pas toujours collés l'un à l'autre, et Madame tripote pas le cul de Monsieur quand l'occasion se présente…

Zack eut à nouveau un petit rire et hocha encore la tête, semblant voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Et ben voilà, on sera un couple comme Jacobs et sa femme, et tout ira bien."

Nick regardait intensément son ami. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'ils lâchent cette affaire juste pour ça, alors qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose, démanteler le réseau, sauver des gens arrachés à leurs foyers et vendus pour faire Dieu savait quoi. Zack laissa passer un moment, réfléchissant à toutes les implications de ce qui allait se passer. Là, il allait poser LA question.

"Mais du coup… c'est qui, qui fait la femme?"

Gagné. Nick se demanda une seconde si il était sérieux ou si c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère. Connaissant le cowboy, sûrement la première solution. Le britannique étouffa un éclat de rire et secoua la tête.

"Personne fait la femme, mec, moi je suis le british mystérieux à accent sexy et toi le cowboy musclé tout aussi sexy…"

Le cowboy sexy rougit à nouveau à l'appellation, et Nick secoua un peu la tête. Il savait pourtant que son partenaire n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments, ce qui était assez étonnant vu son physique, mais Nick devait parfois lui donner des coups de coudes dans les côtes pour lui faire savoir que la nana en face lui faisait du plat et n'était pas juste polie. Ajoutez à ça, la gêne visible qu'il ressentait pour toutes les choses gay et Nick se retenait de rire. Zack se grattait la nuque et regardait ailleurs, comme souvent quand il était gêné. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était conscient de ce tic, mais c'était un signe révélateur quand il était mal à l'aise.

"Allez, ça va pas te tuer Cowboy, tu vas probablement pas devenir gay à trop en fréquenter, au pire tu te feras peloter une fesse mais si ça te rassure, je serais un petit copain très jaloux."

Il lui mit une claque sur la cuisse et prit soin de ne pas laisser sa main trop longtemps, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Après tout, ils avaient tout le week-end pour être assez à l'aise et se toucher sans que Zack ne fasse un bond. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas fait de bond mais Nick voyait bien la raideur de sa nuque et sa main crispée sur sa bouteille de bière. Il était au moins aussi tendu que quand Hughes l'appelait dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas gagné… il se concentra une seconde sur ce qui se passait sur l'écran, se demandant une seconde quel était le prochain épisode où Jack et Ianto s'embrassaient aussi langoureusement. Assez loin pour que Zack ait le temps de se détendre.

"Bon, toutes ces émotions ça donne faim… Pizza?"

Le visage de Zack sembla s'épanouir à la mention de nourriture. Au moins ils revenaient sur un sujet moins dangereux et plus agréable. Ils auraient bien le temps de revenir à leurs personnages durant le week-end.

**XxX**

"Arrête de stresser comme ça, tu vas pas te faire bouffer"

siffla Nick, ou plutôt Anthony Cooper, alors qu'il suivait docilement le jeune homme qui les menaient à leur suite. Son cher petit copain, malgré un week-end passé chez lui à tenter de le convaincre de rester parfaitement zen, que tout ça ne serait qu'une mission sous couverture comme les autres, n'arrivait pas à se détendre, et il regardait partout autour de lui comme si un type allait lui sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir couvert de douce moquette rouge. Zack se reconcentra sur le dos de l'employé devant eux et tenta de se détendre. Le Blue Moon était un splendide hôtel, aux colonnes de marbre et aux épais tapis, avec un piano à queue dans l'entrée. Rien de trop flamboyant cependant, Zack n'avait pas encore croisé de mec en string de cuir en train de se trémousser contre une barre de pole-dance.

Il réprima un sourire en coin, Nick avait passé son week-end à essayer de lui faire oublier ce genre de clichés. Mais une enfance passée à Stillwater, Oklahoma (et dans un ranch pendant les vacances) ne s'effaçait pas d'un coup de baguette magique. Zack n'était pas homophobe, non, du moins il ne le croyait pas… il connaissait un type qui était gay. Bon, il le connaissait d'assez loin, l'avait revu une fois ou deux depuis la dernière réunion d'anciens élèves et lui avait parlé en tout et pour tout trois fois. Mais c'était parce qu'il était terriblement ennuyeux, rien à voir avec son orientation. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les homos, d'habitude. Après il devait avouer que d'habitude il n'en croisait tout simplement pas. Ici, il savait que tout le monde l'était… mais les seuls qui devaient l'intéresser étaient les salauds qui kidnappaient des gamins sur le trottoir pour les vendre à d'autres salauds. Nick lui avait dit à peu près deux-cent fois pendant le week-end que cette mission n'était pas différente d'une autre.

C'était vrai, il avait déjà été mis en couple pour une mission sous couverture. Pas avec l'agent Sanchez certes, mais avec une femme avec qui il ne serait sans doute jamais vu en dehors de la mission. Et avec qui il s'entendait nettement moins bien qu'avec Nick, c'était sûr. Mais bon… c'était une femme quoi. Tout nul qu'il était avec les filles, il pouvait jouer un mec en couple avec une femme, c'était… normal? Jouer un mec en couple avec un pote, même si c'était un de ses meilleurs potes, c'était bizarre, et il ne savait pas comment faire, quoiqu'en dise Nick.

Tout à ses réflexions, il s'était à peine rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur suite et que le jeune homme était parti en leur disant quelque chose, sûrement qu'il était à leur disposition s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, ou autre platitude de réceptionniste d'hôtel de luxe. La porte se referma sans un bruit sur le jeune homme et Zack fit un petit tour sur lui-même, laissant échapper un sifflement. La dernière fois qu'il avait logé à l'hôtel aux frais du Bureau, c'était une chambre à peine plus grande que la sienne, avec un lit et un petit bureau, et point à la ligne. Rien à voir avec ce à quoi ils avaient droit maintenant. Ils étaient pour l'instant dans un petit salon avec canapé de cuir, écran plat et baie vitrée avec une petite terrasse et une vue splendide sur la baie, par la porte ouverte il pouvait voir un peu de la chambre et surtout du lit king-size couvert d'une épaisse couette à l'air particulièrement moelleux.

"Je t'avais dit qu'on en aurait pour notre argent…"

Nick lui envoya un petit clin d'œil en disant ça, alors qu'il sortait déjà un petit appareil ressemblant vaguement à un lecteur mp3, encore un des gadgets que Q leur avait fourni, un détecteur de mouchards. Ce qui était très utile, il aurait sûrement fondu un câble s'il avait dû jouer son rôle en permanence, même en privé. Surtout que, si quelqu'un les écoutait ou les regardait, l'absence de relations charnelles lui mettrait sûrement la puce à l'oreille. Et il n'était vraiment pas prêt à aller jusque-là pour leur couverture. Il laissa Nick faire tranquillement le tour du salon avec son bidule et se dirigea vers la chambre avec sa valise. En effet, le lit qu'il avait entraperçu quelques minutes plus tôt était positivement gigantesque. Il s'assit sur le bord pour tester le moelleux de la couette et finit par tomber en arrière, les bras en croix sur le lit. Il n'arrivait même pas à toucher les deux bords. Il s'était dit que l'un d'entre eux dormirait dans le canapé de cuir, mais finalement ils pouvaient largement tenir tous les deux dedans sans problème, à vrai dire ils auraient pu dormir à trois là-dedans et avoir encore largement la place de se retourner. Enfin il verrait ça avec Nick de toute façon.

Résistant à l'envie d'une petite sieste tout de suite, il se releva et partit visiter la salle de bain attenante. Tout aussi immense, elle comportait une baignoire à jets hydro-massants, une douche à l'italienne et un gigantesque miroir. Il aurait bien passé toute la semaine dans cette chambre finalement, s'il n'avait pas des gens à prendre en photo et un réseau à démanteler.

Alors qu'il revenait dans la chambre et commençait à déballer ses affaires, Nick le rejoignit et continua son petit tour des pièces, approchant son détecteur des murs, tables basses et de tout endroit où on pourrait cacher un mouchard. Ne s'occupant pas plus de lui il commença à vider sa valise et fourrer ses affaires dans la grande armoire au design moderne qui occupait presque tout un mur. Il tenta d'occulter la petite bouteille de lubrifiant mise à la disposition des clients à côté des oreillers de rechange et se concentra sur le pliage de ses t-shirts.

"Il a l'air confortable ce lit…"

Zack pendit sa dernière veste et se retourna vers son partenaire, un sourcil haussé. Certes, le lit avait l'air confortable, était confortable même, il avait testé, mais la façon dont Nick l'avait dit, son fort accent gallois sonnant comme un ronronnement… l'autre homme le regardait depuis l'autre côté du lit, roulant entre ses doigts une petite chose noire qui après examen plus précis se révéla être un micro-espion. Merci Q, du fond du cœur. Nick lui fit un petit signe qui voulait dire "entre dans mon jeu".

"Très confortable… Et tu veux l'essayer c'est ça?"

Il se sentait con à dire ça, très con, surtout qu'en face Nick arborait un sourire en coin particulièrement amusé, de sa réaction ou du tour qu'ils allaient jouer à la personne qui les écoutait présentement. Zack ravala difficilement sa salive en passant les mains sur ses vêtements pour les faire bruisser, alors que Nick se jetait presque sur le lit avant de s'assoir, le dos contre le mur. Toujours un peu gêné mais déterminé à ne pas vendre leur couverture dès les premières minutes, il s'assit à son tour sur le lit alors que Nick soupirait longuement dans le petit micro. Il sentait ses joues chauffer en rougissant mais joua le jeu, bougeant un peu pour tenter de faire craquer le lit ou le parquet et produisant quelques bruits de bouche, comme s'il… enfin comme s'il faisait des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser.

Nick lui jeta un œil et se mordit la lèvre, semblant se retenir d'éclater de rire alors que ses soupirs se muaient en gémissements, d'abord faibles, puis de plus en plus sourds et profonds. L'américain finit par être contaminé par le sourire amusé, et répondit à ses gémissements par des grognements sourds, et osa même un petit "Tony…" entre deux bruits animaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, c'était un concours de gémissements et de cris qui se jouait sur le lit, et Nick, sur un quasi lyrique "Oooh Chris!" reposa le micro sur la table de nuit et abattit la lampe de chevet dessus, fracassant le petit objet avant d'éclater de rire.

Zack secoua la tête devant l'hilarité de son partenaire, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de ceux qui écoutaient leurs enregistrements. En toute logique, maintenant ils n'avaient aucun doute sur eux. Enfin, ils en avaient peut-être toujours sur leur identité, mais pas sur …hem… enfin voilà quoi. Ses joues devaient encore être un peu trop rouges à force de penser à tout ça, mais au moins il avait réussi à se prendre au jeu, voire même à s'amuser un peu de la situation.

A côté de lui, Nick reprenait son souffle et se retourna vers lui après avoir vérifié que les débris du micro étaient réellement inutilisables. Lui aussi avait les joues un peu rouges, mais c'était très probablement à cause de son fou rire.

"Alors? Heureux?"

lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil très surjoué, s'amusant apparemment totalement de la situation. Zack faillit s'étouffer sur une inspiration et secoua de nouveau la tête, donnant un petite claque rapide sur la cuisse de son ami avant de répondre d'un air totalement nonchalant

"C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça, après tout, c'est toi qui était en dessous…"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et savoura une seconde la stupéfaction sur les traits de son amant fictif. Pour sa défense, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la relation de Tony et Chris que Zack répondait à ce genre de blagues par une autre. Nick avait à peu près tout essayé pendant le week-end pour le détendre et le convaincre qu'il serait facile de jouer un couple. Il avait même failli l'embrasser un moment donné, Zack en était persuadé. Il avait dû avoir peur de se prendre un pain et se raviser au dernier moment, mais il y avait très sûrement pensé. A la place, il avait eu droit à un long couplet sur les pauvres victimes qui étaient vendus comme du bétail à des pervers riches qui s'ennuyaient, et que s'il devait se balader à poil tout le week-end pour qu'il arrête de stresser, il le ferait. Finalement il était resté habillé, et Zack préférait ça, il n'était pas sûr que voir son pote nu en permanence l'aurait détendu. Pas qu'il l'ait jamais vu dans le plus simple appareil ou presque, dans les vestiaires ou les douches du gymnase par exemple, mais bon, le voir faire la cuisine ou faire sa valise en tenue d'Adam aurait eu quelque chose… d'étrange.

Toujours était-il que s'il était toujours très peu à l'aise avec leur mission, cet hôtel, et le fait de devoir partager le lit de son partenaire, fictivement du moins, il avait réussi à être convaincu que cette mission devait être accomplie. Et il fallait dire que Nick avait réussi à le faire rire avec ses conneries. Il laissa donc son ami halluciner encore un moment et redescendit du lit pour retourner finir de ranger sa valise.

"Quoi? Pas de Stetson?"

Visiblement, l'hallucination n'avait pas duré longtemps, et Nick, allongé en travers du lit, la tête dans les mains, l'observait refermer sa valise maintenant vide. L'américain rangea le bagage au-dessus de l'armoire avant de se retourner vers lui et hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Oui, il avait une collection de Stetsons chez lui, oui il faisait du rodéo, oui c'était un cowboy, ou du moins un fils de cowboy, ayant passé toute son enfance en ville, sauf pendant les vacances scolaires où il donnait souvent des coups de mains au ranch de ses grands-parents, et oui Nick adorait se moquer de lui à ce sujet, mais qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec leur mission? Ils étaient dans un hôtel quatre étoiles, pas un ranch.

"Et tes chaps non plus? Dommage, ça aurait beaucoup plu… toi, tes gros muscles, un Stetson, des chaps… et c'est tout. A la limite un string, histoire de pas rendre tout le monde jaloux tout de suite… miam"

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres au dernier mot et Zack se sentit rougir comme une pivoine. Bon, okay, c'était officiel, le but dans la vie de Nick était de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il espérait juste que c'était encore pour l'habituer, histoire qu'il ne réagisse pas trop vivement en public, et pas juste pour s'amuser. Dans un coin de sa tête il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il les repoussait au loin, bien sûr, après tout il connaissait bien son ami, il lui faisait confiance, et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui aurait menti tout ce temps. Et pourtant… il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa vie privé, il ne lui avait jamais connu de petite copine, juste des coups d'un soir dont il lui parlait laconiquement le lendemain avant d'oublier jusqu'à leur prénom. Bon, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus, puisqu'à bien y réfléchir, Nick ne lui avait jamais connu de petite amie non plus…

Mais jusqu'à deux jours plus tôt, il n'avait jamais pensé que ça pourrait cacher autre chose. Et il ne le pensait toujours pas. Ou presque. Il y avait juste cette petite pensée qui le taraudait, ce souvenir de la réaction un peu vive qu'il avait eu quand Zack avait fait un commentaire sur sa série. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas… pas Nick, il le connaissait trop bien. Et même s'il l'était, est-ce que ça lui poserait problème? Oui, un peu, pour tout avouer. Mais principalement parce que ça lui ferait mal qu'il ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour lui dire à lui, son partenaire, son ami. Il se sortit ces idées de la tête avec un grognement qui servait également de réponse à la petite pique son partenaire.

"Bon au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, va ranger tes affaires, sinon je pars visiter tout seul…"

Il avait marmonné, et étira un peu le cou, faisant craquer une vertèbre au passage, pour s'empêcher de rentrer la tête dans les épaules, comme il faisait quand il était mal à l'aise. Il remit une veste par-dessus son habituel t-shirt noir et fit mine de partir vers le salon alors que Nick sautait du lit.

"Je le ferais plus tard, je me sentirais coupable si tu te faisais draguer dans un couloir alors que je ne suis pas là. Et puis je veux voir le spa."

Zack ne répondit rien mais après un petit moment de réflexion, fut finalement reconnaissant que son partenaire vienne se balader avec lui. Si effectivement il tenait sa promesse de jouer le petit ami jaloux, Zack n'aurait pas à craindre les avances d'autres types qu'ils pourraient rencontrer. Et puis ça pourrait donner une bonne excuse au fait que "Chris" ne soit pas très à l'aise en société, si son mec se mettait à aboyer sur n'importe qui le regardant d'un peu trop près. Et Nick savait très bien faire ça, Zack en avait l'habitude. Même quand il ne voulait pas avoir l'air menaçant, ses regards soi-disant neutres arrivaient à faire peur aux suspects les plus impressionnables. Il fallait dire que contrairement à lui, Nick n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard ni d'ouvert. Quand on le connaissait bien et qu'il vous appréciait, il était très sympathique et pouvait discuter des heures, mais face à des inconnus ou quand il y avait un peu trop de monde, il restait silencieux et laconique et son regard noir d'encre pouvait rendre mal à l'aise.

Attendant près du canapé que Nick le rejoigne après avoir lui aussi mis une veste, il lui lança un sourire un peu crispé et attrapa la carte magnétique qui servait de clé et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de sortir de la chambre. Derrière lui, Nick fermait la porte d'un coup de pied et revient à ses côtés et lui empoigna d'autorité la main. Zack se raidit et fit mine de récupérer sa main mais Nick serra un peu plus, tirant vers lui et lui jeta un regard dur.

"Je veux bien te servir de garde du corps mais si tu marches à trois mètres de moi comme d'habitude, ça va pas le faire… après si tu veux te faire tripoter par le premier amateur de muscles qui passe pas de problème, mais si tu ne veux pas, laisse-moi faire le possessif et jaloux."

Il avait sifflé ça rapidement, légèrement penché vers lui et un œil vers le bout du couloir, comme ça si quelqu'un leur tombait dessus par hasard, il pouvait croire interrompre une confidence, au pire une scène de ménage. La nuque raide et la mâchoire serrée, Zack hocha rapidement la tête et se remis en route après un petit regard d'excuse pour son petit ami fictif. Après tout c'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça, si Zack avait été plus à l'aise ils auraient pu se balader séparément sans qu'il ait la trouille à chaque couloir.

Main dans la main, ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée et Nick consulta la carte des installations que lui avait fournie le jeune réceptionniste quand ils étaient arrivés. Quelques errances plus tard, après être passé par les trois discothèques encore fermées à cette heure un peu trop matinale et l'escalier de pierre qui descendait vers la backroom, que les garçons notèrent mentalement d'éviter désormais, ils parvinrent à la piscine couverte, près de la porte qui donnait sur le hammam et le sauna ainsi que le salon de massage.

Lâchant la main de l'américain, Nick fit quelques pas vers le bassin bleu azur en lâchant un petit sifflement admiratif. Le bassin était de taille olympique, avec plusieurs plongeoirs, et de l'autre côté ils pouvaient voir deux jacuzzis, juste devant les portes de bois qui menaient au sauna. Jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Nick, Zack se dit qu'ils allaient sûrement se séparer un moment donné, il savait que le gallois allait vouloir tester le hammam, le salon de massage, et lui voyait bien sur la carte une petite case marquée "salle de sport" à quelques mètres de là où ils se trouvaient. D'ailleurs ils quittèrent bientôt la piscine pour visiter le reste du resort, dont la salle de sport qui laissa Zack pantois, les cours de Tennis et le petit bois privé à l'extérieur.

Pendant tout le chemin, ils n'avaient quasiment croisé personne. Il y avait bien quelques garçons qui utilisaient les machines dans la salle de sport, qui ne les avaient pas calculés, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à entretenir leur musculature, et un genre de dandy qui se promenait dans le parc, qui les avait salués d'un signe de tête avant de partir à l'opposé, apparemment peu disposé à partager sa balade. Jusqu'ici Zack n'avait vu aucun minishort en jean, aucun téton percé et personne n'avait tenté de porter atteinte à son intégrité physique. Les types qui se musclaient dans la salle n'étaient pas spécialement différents de ceux qu'ils croisaient dans sa salle "normale", et celui du bois, ils auraient pu le croiser dans les rues de San Francisco sans se retourner sur lui. Zack se détendait doucement et malgré la main de son partenaire toujours fermée sur la sienne, il commençait à définitivement apprécier les lieux. Bon, il fallait toujours qu'il évite le très menaçant escalier de pierre, et il ne savait pas encore comment allaient être les discothèques à la nuit tombée, mais pour l'instant, tout semblait bien se présenter.

Alors qu'ils revenaient tranquillement vers les escaliers ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de réception pour regarder le menu du soir, et croisèrent la première personne qui leur accorda plus d'un regard et qui ne faisait pas partie du personnel de l'hôtel. Ils avaient prévu de ne mettre leur équipement photographique que dans certains moments, comme pour les repas par exemple, où ils seraient susceptibles de croiser un maximum de gens, et le reste du temps, se fondre dans la masse comme avait ordonné l'agent Bronson. Quand bien même, Zack avait enclenché le mode "agent" quasi automatiquement, et évaluait l'inconnu, imprimant son faciès quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau. L'homme avait la cinquantaine, les cheveux bruns grisonnants coupés court, à la George Clooney, avec des yeux tout aussi bleus, style classe mais décontracté avec veste et chemise.

"C'est votre premier séjour ici?"

Sa voix correspondait parfaitement au reste de sa personne. Chaude, profonde, avec une diction parfaite et un sourire à l'air franc quand il avait prononcé ces mots. Au premier abord, il semblait distingué, poli et aimable, et pour le moment Zack ne saurait trop dire s'il le plaçait dans la catégorie "client parfaitement innocent", dans les "acheteurs" ou pire dans les "trafiquants et organisateurs". De toute façon, son sourire de businessman se mit naturellement en place, alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil Nick arborer quasiment le même, ce qui était un peu plus rare. Habituellement, c'était lui qui était la face publique de leur duo, il avait la tête de bisounours et le sourire charmant, tandis que Nick… ben disons qu'il était plutôt habitué à ordonner, expliquer de manière très technique ou poser des questions qui fâchaient.

Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient sous couverture, ce n'était pas Nicholas Anderson le gallois un peu bourru à l'accent parfois difficilement compréhensible, c'était Anthony Cooper, le gallois très jaloux à l'accent souvent sexy, d'après lui. Et Tony était poli et relativement sympathique. Et ce fut lui qui répondit à la question, alors que son pouce passait doucement sur le dos de sa main. Zack ne savait pas exactement si c'était pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas flipper et de le laisser faire, ou juste pour affirmer un peu plus leur couple aux yeux de leur spectateur, il ne savait pas exactement, et pour l'instant, s'en fichait, il était content de lui laisser prendre les devants, pendant que lui ajoutait des détails à la petite fiche qu'il était en train de créer dans sa tête sur "George Clooney".

"En effet, mais on ne nous a dit que du bien de cet hôtel…"

"C'est vrai, personnellement ça fait une dizaine d'année que je viens ici, et je n'ai jamais été déçu, l'ambiance est très sympathique, même quand on est seul. Vous verrez à table ce soir, chacun est placé avec au moins un inconnu, histoire que les petits nouveaux comme vous ne restent pas seuls trop longtemps."

Zack hocha la tête avec un sourire. Parfait, c'était exactement ce qui leur fallait pour pouvoir répertorier un maximum de clients et prendre des photos les plus précises possibles. C'était sûrement aussi pour les vendeurs puissent repérer leurs clients en toute tranquillité et incognito. Et bien il suffisait que Chris et Tony soient crédibles…

"Et bien merci beaucoup Monsieur…?"

"Oh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, Foster, Ian Foster."

Il tendit la main et serra fermement celle de Nick, puis Zack, qui du coup dû lâcher celle de son compagnon. Il remit la main dans sa poche et étudia la sensation bizarre qu'il ressentait maintenant que Nick ne la lui tenait plus.

"Anthony Cooper, et voici mon ami Christopher Torres."

"Enchanté messieurs, j'espère vous revoir au repas alors."

Foster leur donna un dernier signe de tête et repartit vers le couloir menant à l'extérieur, probablement pour une balade dans le bois. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard alors que Zack mémorisait le nom de "George Clooney".

A peine quelques heures plus tard ils étaient revenus près de la salle de réception, l'estomac de Zack criant famine. Il avait faim depuis un bon moment mais ils avaient attendu un peu pour rencontrer un maximum de gens. Zack avait enfilé une veste par-dessus son éternel t-shirt noir, veste dans le revers de laquelle était caché le minuscule appareil photo que Q leur avait fourni.

Nick quant à lui avait mis une paire de lunettes à épaisse monture qui lui donnait un air très stylé malgré ses habituels vêtements en vrac, mais qui surtout renfermaient une micro-caméra qui pouvait enregistrer plusieurs heures de film. Pour l'instant ils allaient sûrement se concentrer sur les photos, sauf s'ils tombaient sur une discussion compromettante, ce qui était fort peu probable, mais autant habituer les gens à le voir avec le dit accessoire.

Zack appréhendait un peu le repas. Depuis le début de leur mission, même avant, il avait laissé les rênes à son collègue qui apparemment était plus à l'aise dans ce rôle que lui. Il n'allait pas encore se mettre à réfléchir sur Nick et son orientation, mais il était évident que le britannique avait plus l'habitude que lui. Il jouait très bien le petit ami jaloux visiblement, et Zack n'avait pas de problèmes à rester en retrait. Mais là, ils allaient être en société, avec du monde. Et Nick, le monde, il n'aimait pas. En temps normal, Zack était la composante publique de leur duo, et il y avait une bonne raison, c'était que Nick était très peu à l'aise en présence d'inconnus, et particulièrement quand les dits inconnus étaient plusieurs, voire nombreux. Il avait beau être super sympa quand on le connaissait un peu, dès qu'il y avait un peu de monde, il se renfermait comme une huitre.

Ravalant difficilement sa salive en arrivant vers la salle d'où s'échappaient des bruits de conversations, Zack resserra un rien sa main sur celle de Nick. Il ne savait pas exactement si c'était pour se rassurer lui-même, ou rassurer son partenaire sur le fait que tout allait aller bien, malgré le monde. Et puis, avec un coup de chance, ils seraient placés à une petite table où ils n'auraient pas à discuter avec trop de monde à la fois. En tout cas Zack priait très fort pour cette possibilité, il voulait que son cher petit copain jaloux continu à gérer les discussions, et surtout le gérer lui s'il stressait trop ou devenait trop… hétéro?

Nick lui pressa la main en retour, apparemment moins stressé que lui, ou du moins il ne le laissait pas paraitre. Dans la salle, plusieurs hommes étaient déjà attablés, les conversations allaient bon train et une bonne odeur de viande grillée embaumait l'air. Après un petit tour dans la salle, Zack repéra une table de six où deux petits cartons annonçaient leurs noms. A la même table étaient déjà installés deux hommes, dont Ian – George Clooney – Foster. Il sentit distinctement la main de Nick se détendre un peu dans la sienne alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la table et tendaient la main vers Ian en s'installant. L'autre homme assis avec eux avait la trentaine, portait un jean et chemise à carreau et était presque aussi brun que Nick, avec des lunettes au moins aussi grosses. Zack prit quelques photos en lui serrant la main, alors que l'homme au sourire un peu niais qu'il avait déjà catégorisé sous le nom de Clark Kent lui serrait fermement la main en se présentant. Peter Young, ça lui allait quand même franchement moins bien que Clark.

Le serveur leur apporta les entrées et se fit flasher par la veste de Zack quand il le remercia avec un grand sourire. Encore un avantage d'être sous couverture dans un quatre étoiles, la nourriture était à tomber par terre. Déjà les menus avaient l'air alléchant l'après-midi, mais à avoir l'assiette sous le nez c'était encore autre chose, et Zack attaqua avec appétit pour faire taire les grognements de son estomac, alors que Nick reprenait une discussion polie avec Foster et Clark. Clark, enfin, Peter, qui se révéla être en tout point comme son alter égo, jusqu'à être originaire du Kansas… bon, il n'était pas journaliste mais travaillait dans l'édition, et Zack faillit lui en faire la remarque mais se retint à temps.

Finalement, il se débrouillait plutôt bien, et avait repris assez naturellement son bagou habituel. Sûrement parce que les deux hommes qui partageaient leur table paraissaient célibataires et hmm… respectables. Quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas voir dans la salle d'autres garçons s'adonner à des démonstrations publiques d'affection, mais d'où il était, il pouvait en voir qui était très visiblement en couple. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il aurait réagi s'il avait mangé avec d'autres gens. En tout cas pour le moment la discussion était très courtoise, les sujets déviaient sur les installations et le tennis, et pas sur les sex-toys ou autres accessoires dont il ne connaissait que le nom. Il devait d'ailleurs avoir pas mal d'accessoires dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et se reconcentra sur son diner avant de perdre l'appétit, ce qui aurait été un comble vue la qualité du dit diner.

Il avait tenu jusqu'au fromage en étant parfaitement à l'aise avec la discussion quand Superman, qui semblait avoir un verre de Chardonnay de trop dans le nez, posa la question fatidique.

"Mais vous alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? On veut tout savoir!"

Zack manqua s'étouffer sur un morceau de pain et devint instantanément pivoine, venant presque instinctivement se masser la nuque en regardant son assiette. Bien sûr ils avaient mis au point cette partie de leur scénario, comme toutes les autres, pour ne pas se vendre sur une question stupide. Comme toute mission sous couverture, leurs personnages devaient être parfait et ils devaient les connaitre sur le bout des doigts, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'histoire qu'il était à l'aise avec le fait de raconter comment il était tombé follement amoureux de son meilleur pote. D'ailleurs il laissa le dit meilleur pote parler alors qu'il reprenait un morceau de pain de son côté.

Mais visiblement Geroge Clooney avait vite repéré son malaise, ce qui ne devait pas être compliqué vue la chaleur qu'il ressentait au niveau des oreilles. Le quarantenaire avait un petit sourire amusé et reprit avant que Nick ait le temps de répondre.

"C'est si gênant que ça?"

Zack releva vite la tête et essaya de trouver une excuse valable mais n'émit qu'un drôle de bafouillis. Il ravala sa salive et tenta de se reprendre mais Nick vint à sa rescousse, lui donnant une gentille tape sur la cuisse en riant un peu avant de répondre aux deux hommes.

"Rien de vraiment très compromettant non, on est juste tous les deux fans du même obscur auteur de romans policiers, et il se trouve qu'on était des habitués de la même librairie de quartier. On s'est vu deux ou trois fois et un jour qu'il ne restait qu'un exemplaire de son dernier roman… il m'a invité à diner."

Zack força un petit sourire en regardant son assiette alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la main de Nick toujours posée sur sa cuisse. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait garder l'empreinte de ses doigts sur sa peau tellement la sensation était présente, brûlante même. Leur histoire était à l'épreuve des balles, ils avaient même l'adresse de la librairie, quant à l'auteur en question, il était inventé, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de tomber sur un vrai fan s'ils citaient un auteur existant. Bref, ils étaient parfaitement tranquilles là-dessus, il suffisait maintenant de changer de sujet et puis voilà, tout irait bien.

"Et c'est ça qui le fait rougir comme ça… Non, il y a un petit secret en plus…"

Va mourir Clark. Il allait lui répondre de s'occuper de son Chardonnay mais encore une fois, Nick fut plus rapide, serrant un petit peu plus sa main sur sa cuisse, sûrement pour lui dire de le suivre, de rentrer dans son jeu. Après tout, Zack le savait très bien, c'était leur premier soir ici, le moment où on allait les jauger, et s'ils laissaient déjà planer le doute sur leur identité ou leur histoire, ils allaient passer une très mauvaise semaine. Au mieux ils seraient mis à l'écart de la vente et rentreraient au bureau sans rien mis à part quelques photos, au pire ils se feraient démasquer, et Zack ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce que pourrait faire une organisation capable de kidnapper des gens dans les rues pour les revendre à deux agents du FBI sous couverture.

"Non c'est juste… enfin c'est Chris quoi. Disons qu'il a un peu de mal avec tout ça, et que son gaydar est complètement hors service. Quand je dis qu'il m'a invité à diner, il a plutôt bafouillé comme ça pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à que je le fasse cracher le morceau…"

"Oh ça va hein! Et puis ça a marché de toute façon…"

Il marmonnait, il s'en rendait parfaitement compte et visiblement ça ajoutait à l'hilarité de leurs interlocuteurs. Au moins ils y croyaient ou ils faisaient bien semblant. Nick lui avait enfin retiré sa main de sa cuisse et arborait un sourire en coin, celui qui lui donnait envie de lui mettre sa main en travers de la figure, quand il l'appelait Cowboy ou quand il lui faisait subtilement comprendre qu'il venait de dire une connerie. Bref, très souvent. Il était presque soulagé de le voir sur les lèvres de "Tony", un peu de normalité au moins.

"Sûr, tu sais que j'aime les gros costauds au cœur tendre."

Zack leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'en face, Clark cachait un éclat de rire en faisant semblant de toussoter dans sa serviette. On leur avait souvent dit qu'ils se disputaient comme un couple marié, et à y réfléchir c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Hughes les avaient arbitrairement désignés pour cette mission, et aujourd'hui il comprenait que c'était visiblement vrai. Du moins ils donnaient parfaitement le change à leurs deux compagnons de tablée, alors qu'ils n'agissaient pas différemment de d'habitude. Bon, d'habitude ils ne racontaient pas comment ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, certes, mais les semi engueulades et autres moqueries de ce genre étaient monnaie courante.

Jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Nick qui paraissait parfaitement fier de son petit effet, l'américain pesa le pour et le contre. Lui mettre un pain ou même une claque derrière la tête casserait sûrement toute leur jolie mise en scène, et même si sur le moment ça lui ferait sans doute un bien fou, il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air là-dessus. Bien sûr, il y avait une autre solution, une à laquelle il avait pensé quasiment depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Chris et Tony étaient un peu plus que de simples amis. Après tout ça ne voulait rien dire, si c'était pour le bien de la couverture, non? Nick le lui avait assez répété. Et puis lui-même avait embrassé l'agent Jenkins pas plus tard que lors de leur dernière planque. Bon, c'était plutôt l'agent Jenkins qui lui avait sauté dessus alors que leur cible regardait vers eux, l'agent Jenkins était plutôt mignonne et avait eu l'air de complètement profiter de la situation. Mais quand même, c'était pour une mission, voilà quoi.

Il se redressa et carra les épaules, se tourna vers Nick pour lui jeter un regard noir, lui attrapa fermement le menton et posa ses lèvres sur celles du britannique. Voilà. Pas longtemps, pas langoureusement ni rien, il n'avait pas mis la langue, et au moins ça le ferait taire. Pour peut-être cinq minutes. S'il avait de la chance et que le dessert arrivait vite. Et puis il y repenserait plus tard. Il flipperait un peu sans doute aussi. Mais plus tard, quand il serait seul.

**XxX**

Voilà. Voilà. C'était le problème avec Zack. Bon non, pas LE problème, un des problèmes. Pas forcément le pire d'ailleurs, mais bon un gros problème. Et pour le moment, c'était le plus gros problème de Nick. Il croyait être habitué, il installait une petite routine, il se fondait dans son personnage et bim! Il lui lâchait une bombe comme ça sur la tête.

Et là, le temps semblait s'être figé, Nick avait presque instinctivement fermé les yeux, il n'entendait plus rien que son sang qui battait à ses oreilles, ne sentait plus rien que les doigts légèrement calleux de Zack sur sa mâchoire, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et il avait l'impression que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Pas que ça lui pose vraiment problème d'ailleurs. Il tenta de se ressaisir mais son cerveau semblait être sur off. Allez, ce n'était quand même pas la première fois qu'on l'embrassait par surprise. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il embrassait un mec, un pote. Bon d'accord, c'était dans une autre vie, une vie qu'il avait laissé sur le sol du Pays de Galles et entre les murs de son internat pour garçons. Autant dire une éternité plus tôt.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il s'y était attendu, s'il avait eu un quelconque avertissement, si Zack avait été assez à l'aise avec leur mission pour lui laisser comprendre qu'il pourrait à un moment donné l'embrasser pour marquer un point. Mais non, c'était encore plus vicieux que ça, et Nick soupçonnait qu'il l'ait fait exprès pour se venger de toutes les fois où il s'était gentiment moqué de lui depuis vendredi soir.

Ce qui lui semblait plusieurs heures plus tard, il sentit la chaleur des lèvres de Zack le quitter, et il dut réellement se retenir pour ne pas revenir à sa rencontre, pour en quémander plus. Sur son menton, il sentit les doigts presser un peu, pour le faire revenir à la vie, pour lui dire de ne pas oublier son personnage, ou juste pour dire "et toc!", il ne savait pas vraiment, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait un peu pour le moment. Il fallait déjà mobiliser toutes ses facultés cognitives pour s'empêcher de revoir ce qui venait de se passer et analyser la situation pour flipper un bon coup. Il se contenta donc de papillonner des yeux une seconde et de se retourner vers les deux autres. Ce fut son tour d'être silencieux et de chercher ses mots alors que Zack attaquait son dessert d'un air beaucoup trop satisfait.

Bon, à voir le sourire parfaitement attendri de Foster et le regard légèrement contrit de Young, comme s'il les enviait un peu, il pouvait deviner que ça avait fonctionné, il fallait juste que Nick ne paraisse pas trop étonné. Enfin, après tout, Chris n'était pas à l'aise avec ces choses-là, il l'avait dit lui-même à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. Il ne devait donc pas avoir l'habitude de l'embrasser en public comme ça. Voilà, d'où l'étonnement, parfait.

"Et des fois… il fait des trucs comme ça…"

Il se sentit rougir. Ce qui était après tout une bonne chose, puisque ça ajoutait au côté adorable de la situation. Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus il se concentra sur son dessert. Une chose était sûre, Zack allait lui payer ça, et avec les intérêts. Quand il aurait fini de se prendre la tête avec ça.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot en rentrant à leur chambre, quittant Foster et Young avec un sourire et un mot d'excuse, ils venaient d'arriver et étaient plutôt fatigués de leur première journée, le blabla habituel. Il fallait qu'ils débriefent. Et à dire vrai, Nick serait plus à l'aise seul avec Zack qu'au milieu du monde, même si ce n'était que pour le café, même s'ils prétextaient qu'ils ne savaient pas danser sauf le square dance pour Chris, même si être seul avec Zack allait être très bizarre après ce qui venait de se passer, mais il fallait crever l'abcès. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas être parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, de stresser chaque fois qu'ils devaient se toucher, etc.

Nick posa ses lunettes sur la table du salon et partit s'assoir sur le canapé de cuir, jeta ses chaussures au loin et mit les pieds sur la table basse avec un soupir. Zack prit le temps de ranger sa veste et de cacher le petit appareil photo, au cas où le personnel de ménage décide de faire un petit tour dans leurs placards, avant de revenir au salon s'installer aussi sur le canapé, assez loin, nota Nick, et droit comme un piquet, les yeux sur l'écran noir de la télévision éteinte.

"Préviens-moi, la prochaine fois…"

lança faiblement le gallois dans un vain espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. Il se targuait de beaucoup mieux cacher ses sentiments et émotions que son partenaire, ce qui n'était pas compliqué étant donné que Zack était un livre ouvert à qui savait le lire, mais à cet instant précis, il était sûr que même l'américain pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il voulait le laisser paraitre. Peut-être pas pour les raisons que Zack soupçonnait par ailleurs. S'il se laissait faire il pouvait encore sentir les doigts de Zack serrés sur sa mâchoire mal rasée, l'emprisonnant dans un étau d'acier, ses lèvres brûlantes, le si discret passage de sa langue sur les siennes, à peine un instant, quand il s'est éloigné. Impossible de confondre ça avec un baiser de femme, même si ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Et tout ça avait le don de lui faire des nœuds au ventre.

Plus de dix ans avaient passé et il se revoyait comme s'il y était entre les murs de son internat, dans le noir avec Ryan, à s'embrasser maladroitement, en écoutant le moindre bruit pour se cacher si n'importe qui venait à débarquer, à se battre avec les uniformes pour pouvoir toucher un peu plus, découvrir, apaiser le feu qui les dévorait intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais fait grand cas de ce qui s'était passé avec Ryan cette année-là. Après tout, ils étaient adolescents dans une école uniquement peuplée de garçons, ils n'étaient pas amoureux, et puis c'était l'âge pour faire de nouvelles expériences. Revenu à Cardiff il n'avait jamais revu Ryan et n'avait jamais plus réfléchi à sa sexualité après ça. Il aimait les femmes, n'était pas vraiment attiré par les relations à long terme ni un grand dragueur, il n'allait pas à réfléchir plus loin. Et aujourd'hui Zack venait de prendre toutes ces bonnes intentions, les avait roulées en boule et les avaient jetées aux ordures. Trente ans à ne pas se poser de questions, à se laisser porter, mises à mal par un seul baiser.

La réponse de Zack le fit sursauter, il était parti loin dans ses pensées et avait quasiment oublié la présence de l'américain près de lui.

"Je t'enverrais un texto si tu veux…"

Il avait marmonné et ne regardait toujours pas Nick dans les yeux, mais au moins il avait l'air de vouloir apaiser la tension qui régnait dans la chambre d'hôtel. Nick laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de répondre à mi-voix

"Plutôt une lettre recommandée en trois exemplaires et tu me laisses une semaine pour traiter l'information."

Cette fois, Zack rit à son tour et se tourna un peu vers son partenaire, toujours un peu rouge certes, mais il semblait se détendre doucement.

"Une semaine ça va faire un peu long, sachant que cette mission doit être bouclée dimanche…"

Vrai, la semaine suivante ils reviendraient à leur vie normale, celle où ils ne s'embrassaient pas et où Nick ne se posait pas de questions bizarres. Il ne savait pas exactement si il pourrait ne plus y penser et reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée, mais mieux valait ne pas y penser pour l'instant, il avait assez à se retourner la tête.

Le silence retomba, sans doute un peu moins tendu que quelques minutes plus tôt, les quelques blagues ayant réussi à calmer un peu l'atmosphère. Nick s'accorda le temps d'y penser, de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, histoire de ne pas faire flipper encore un peu plus son partenaire. Outre les questions qu'il s'était posé alors que Zack l'avait embrassé, ce qui n'était les affaires de personnes hormis lui, il avait comme qui dirait bugé à son baiser. Bien sûr il s'était vaguement rattrapé aux branches en laissant entendre que Chris ne faisait pas ça d'habitude, qu'il était donc normal que Tony soit étonné qu'il prenne les rênes devant tout le monde, mais c'était une erreur qu'il ne fallait pas recommencer. Ils étaient en couple, ils s'embrassaient tout le temps, ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de réagir comme Nick ne l'avait ne pas fait. Et si Zack continuait de le prendre par surprise comme ça, il allait recommencer.

"Dis… sérieusement, hem… ce serait bien qu'on… enfin tout à l'heure, comme j'ai réagi, c'était nul et ça aurait pu nous faire griller."

"Quoi, tu veux vraiment que je t'envoie un texto la prochaine fois?"

"Nan, je veux… euh qu'on s'entraine quoi… histoire qu'on arrête de trouver ça bizarre."

"Mec, tu pourras me rouler des pelles toute la nuit que je trouverais toujours ça bizarre tu sais?"

"Zack… est-ce que je dois te rappeler le risque qu'on a à griller notre couverture auprès de trafiquants d'êtres humains? Surtout sur un truc aussi con qu'un baiser."

L'américain laissa échapper un grognement mais se tourna un peu plus vers Nick, le regardant pour la première fois de la soirée dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleu-vert miroitaient comme de l'eau et dessous, ses joues avaient retrouvé leur teinte rouge pivoine mais il finit par hocher la tête et s'approcher un peu, faisant la moitié du chemin pour rejoindre Nick au milieu du canapé et marmonnant quelque chose comme "si on m'avait dit un jour…". Le britannique réprima un petit rire et le rejoint au milieu du canapé, sans trop savoir quoi faire ni comment. Il avait l'impression bizarre d'être revenu à ses seize ans avec Ryan. Il finit par poser une main un peu tremblante sur la nuque de Zack qu'il sentit distinctement se raidir sous ses doigts. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami, il sentait son souffle passer sur ses lèvres, et il vit distinctement sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller-retour alors qu'il avala difficilement sa salive. Au moins il n'était pas seul à flipper, c'était déjà quelque chose.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, sans trop savoir quoi faire, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se décide à faire le premier pas. Sous la main de Nick, la peau de l'américain était chaude et étonnement douce, et il remonta presque sans s'en rendre compte ses doigts pour toucher ses cheveux courts, presque ras sur la nuque. A nouveau, comme à table, il entendait son sang battre violemment à ses oreilles, et le souffle de Zack était presque comme une caresse sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il sentait à nouveau son estomac faire des bons, il finit par le tirer un peu plus vers lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait fait comme avec Ryan, laisser parler la passion dans un violent combat de lèvres et de langues et de dents, la fougue de l'adolescence. Maintenant qu'il était adulte, il se sentait toujours aussi fougueux, mais il ne voulait pas non plus stresser Zack plus que de raison. Et puis, ce n'était pas dit qu'ils auraient une autre occasion, autant en profiter. Puisqu'ils étaient "obligés", autant ne pas se poser de questions tout de suite.

Nick appuya un peu plus la main sur la nuque de son partenaire et se rapprocha, bougeant doucement les lèvres contre celles de l'autre homme. Il aurait bien voulu se dire que ça suffisait, qu'il fallait arrêter maintenant, mais son cerveau était à nouveau sur off, et le fait que Zack réponde sans rechigner n'aidait pas à rationaliser les choses. Glissant les doigts un peu plus hauts dans les cheveux de son petit ami fictif, il osa passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Zack, testant sa réaction. Apparemment bonne, Zack émit un soupir qui résonna dans sa gorge et passa une main dans le bas du dos de Nick qui se coula un peu plus contre lui, appréciant les muscles de son partenaire, durs contre lui. Refermant la main dans ses cheveux courts alors que son autre main se serrait sur son biceps, il s'aventura un peu plus loin, venant à la rencontre de la langue de Zack, un petit goût de vanille lui envahit les sens, souvenir de la crème brûlée du dessert.

A son tour, Nick laissa échapper un bruit de gorge, alors qu'il mettait un genou sur le canapé pour faire face à l'américain, pour le sentir encore plus contre lui. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent, et vite, ou Nick ne répondait plus de rien. Il était détendu, très, et non il ne trouverait plus bizarre de se faire embrasser par Zack, mais là, il commençait à apprécier, un peu trop en fait, et la chaleur dans son bas-ventre commençait à se rependre plus bas, et il sentait distinctement son pantalon devenir un peu trop serré.

Un effort de volonté plus tard il quitta les lèvres si délicieuses de son partenaire et resta un moment appuyé contre son front, à quelques centimètres de lui, les yeux toujours fermés et respirant son souffle, passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux courts. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner plus, il voulait rester là et recommencer, encore et encore. Il ne parlerait pas en premier, ça romprait le charme, ça voudrait dire qu'ils reviennent au monde réel, où ils étaient simplement amis. Contre lui, il sentait Zack respirer fort et passer sa langue sur ses lèvres sûrement joliment gonflées par ses assauts. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux mais sentit distinctement Zack bouger contre lui, poser sa joue douce contre celle rugueuse du britannique, et Nick émit un nouveau soupir du fond de sa gorge, pressant le visage de Zack contre le sien. Une seconde à peine plus tard et Zack reprenait ses lèvres, un peu plus fougueusement, passant ses dents sur les lèvres de Nick qui répondait avec un peu plus d'ardeur encore, les doigts pressés sur son bras, l'autre main empoignant ses cheveux pour le serrer au maximum contre lui.

Une nouvelle fois, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et Zack reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Nick qui continuait de lui caresser les cheveux doucement. Son souffle dans son cou lui donnait des frissons, mais il savait que c'était fini, ou du moins bientôt. Zack avait la respiration tremblante, il secoua un peu la tête et se redressa un rien, et juste comme ça, c'était fini, le charme était rompu. Zack ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et se passait la main sur la nuque, à l'endroit où la main de Nick avait été à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Bon… C'est toujours un peu bizarre hein…"

Nick ravala difficilement sa salive et se rassit un peu mieux, toujours en biais pour faire face à son partenaire, et hocha doucement la tête. C'était bizarre, très bizarre, voire même encore plus bizarre qu'une heure plus tôt. Lui avait aimé, pas qu'un peu, et il s'en était un peu douté après le baiser dans la salle de restauration, et c'était déjà assez compliqué à avaler sachant qu'il n'avait pas été attiré par un mec depuis le lycée, que Zack était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un meilleur ami, qu'il le voyait presque tous les jours depuis deux ans… mais en plus, Zack avait aimé. Il en avait même redemandé. Ou comment multiplier le coefficient de prise de tête par dix.

"Ouais, sûr, mais au moins je flipperais plus si tu me le fais sans prévenir…"

Bon, peut-être que si, mais au moins il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à répondre sans que Zack flippe. Sans qu'il ne flippe trop. Bref ce n'était pas forcément mieux que tout à l'heure, et il se sentait moyennement à l'aise dans son pantalon trop étroit, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre après tout. Ou peut-être que si. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Zack quant à lui, malgré ses joues toujours rouges, ses lèvres gonflées et ses cheveux ébouriffés, semblait relativement tranquille, en tout cas il n'était pas prêt à lui faire une scène. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il traite l'information avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'embrasser un pote et d'aimer ça, qu'il y avait donc matière à réfléchir un peu sur sa vie.

Nick finit par se rassoir face à la télé, histoire de regarder autre chose que l'objet de ses problèmes, et remit ses pieds sur la table basse, après avoir placé un coussin sur son ventre et croisé les bras dessus, l'air de rien cachant le fait que la séance d'"entrainement" l'avait quelque peu émoustillé. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma le poste, un peu de bruit pour éviter les silences qui en disent trop long. Alors qu'il zappait parmi les centaines de chaines pour en trouver une qui passait un programme acceptable, Zack passa devant lui pour rejoindre la salle de bain, et Nick ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une bosse dans son pantalon assez similaire à celle qui déformait le sien présentement.

Au moins il avait la petite consolation de savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il suivit son partenaire des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la salle de bain, et entendit l'eau se mettre à couler. Il secoua vivement la tête et décrocha les yeux de la porte fermée. Penser à autre chose maintenant. Il continua de zapper pour finalement tomber sur un bon vieux film d'action avec Bruce Willis, et jeta la télécommande à ses côtés. Très bien, il pourrait débrancher son cerveau et repousser les réflexions chiantes à plus tard, pour le moment il appréciait juste les explosions au ralenti…

Il était totalement absorbé par le film et dans cet état de transe cinématographique quand Zack ressortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur. Nick aurait sûrement dû lutter contre son instinct naturel qui lui fit lever les yeux de la télé pour regarder vers la chambre. Zack était en train de s'essuyer avec une minuscule serviette blanche que le gallois soupçonnait être une serviette à mains, sans prendre la peine de mettre un peignoir ou même une autre serviette autour de la taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau glissaient encore le long de ses muscles, retraçaient ses abdominaux taillés au cordeau pour se perdre entre ses cuisses. Nick se retourna vers la télé et fixa Bruce Willis pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Il avait cru que cette semaine ne serait qu'une autre mission, peut-être plus sympa que d'habitude vu le lieu, mais non. Ce n'était officiellement pas comme d'habitude. D'habitude quand il voyait Zack nu il se disait que c'était vraiment une brute épaisse, il se demandait s'il s'épilait le torse ou non, et en général, il s'en fichait pas mal. Cet abruti avec ses idées bizarres. S'il ne l'avait pas embrassé à table, tout serait resté comme avant. Peut-être. Sûrement. Le canapé s'affaissa près de lui quand Zack revint s'assoir, vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'un t-shirt plus large qu'à son habitude, sûrement ce qui faisait office chez lui de pyjama.

Nick tenta de se faire à nouveau hypnotiser par les explosions, les fusillades et autres courses-poursuites et réinstalla consciencieusement le coussin sur son ventre. Il aurait bien besoin d'une bière, là maintenant, mais le film ferait le même effet. Du moins il espérait.

A la fin du deuxième film il était en train de somnoler sur le canapé et tous ses problèmes et ses réflexions bizarres étaient oubliées. Une soirée avec Bruce Willis avait tendance à avoir cet effet. Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le fit sursauter et il fit le point sur les yeux bleu-vert de Zack, dans lesquels il voyait son sourire amusé. Nick émit un grognement agacé et lui envoya son coussin dans la figure. L'américain récupéra le projectile et éclata vraiment de rire avant de se lever.

"Si tu veux dormir ici je m'en fiche au demeurant, ça me fera plus de place."

Sur ces mots il partit vers la chambre, passant une main dans les cheveux de Nick en passant derrière lui, comme il ferait à un chien obéissant. Le britannique grogna à nouveau en tapant sa main et finit par se lever et le suivre après avoir coupé la télé. Dormir avec un copain, un collègue, son partenaire. Pas de problème là-dessus, après tout il l'avait déjà fait, et puis le lit était sans doute assez grand pour que toute leur équipe dorme dedans sans plus de problèmes.

Nick se réveilla le lendemain matin sur un petit nuage. Le matelas était terriblement moelleux, l'oreiller d'une douceur incomparable, la lourde couette le tenait parfaitement au chaud… et un bras musclé reposait sur sa poitrine. Toujours à demi-endormi il se retourna pour se rapprocher de la source de chaleur qui reposait contre lui. A peine s'était-il blotti contre son cou et que le bras s'était un peu plus resserré contre lui, son cerveau se remit en route, un peu trop lentement à son gout. Le parfum musqué qui lui embrumait les sens lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il était distrait par la tension qui régnait dans son boxer, aucunement arrangé par le ventre musclé qui montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration calme du dormeur. Dormeur qui était de toute façon dans le même état, il pouvait le sentir dur contre sa cuisse. Il se demanda comment il en était arrivé à dormir avec un mec quand tout revint d'un coup, la mission, l'hôtel, Zack. Surtout Zack, et son baiser de la veille. Ils s'étaient endormis chacun d'un côté du lit, Nick pouvait presque étendre les bras sans toucher Zack, mais visiblement le matelas avait un creux au milieu et au fur et à mesure de la nuit les deux hommes avaient roulé l'un vers l'autre.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand mais ne pouvait voir que la mâchoire de l'américain, sentir son pouls battre contre ses lèvres, et entendre sa respiration calme. Il aurait bien fait un bond en arrière pour retourner de son côté du lit et se calmer un peu avant de fuir vers la douche, mais le bras de Zack le retenait contre lui tel un doudou à taille humaine. Il tenta de le repousser un peu mais Zack ne fit que le resserrer contre lui en grognant, frottant un rien son bassin contre ses cuisses. Nick ravala sa salive avec difficulté et tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à la barre de fer qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, ni au reste de Zack d'ailleurs, mais surtout pas à ça. Il le secoua encore un peu en l'appelant, doucement d'abord, puis un peu plus fort. Une éternité plus tard, Zack sembla revenir parmi les vivants, bougea un peu et s'étira sans ouvrir les yeux, permettant à Nick de se glisser sur le côté et de s'éloigner.

Tentant de reprendre une respiration normale il s'assit sur le bord du lit, tournant le dos à son partenaire qui grognait comme un gros chat. Tirant les rideaux il fila dans la salle de bain avant que son "problème" ne soit trop visible. Décidemment, si toute la semaine se passait comme ça, il allait avoir des crampes… une longue douche brûlante plus tard il décida de passer au sauna et peut-être se faire faire un massage dans la journée. Ça lui permettrait de rester un moment loin de Zack et de se détendre. Il tourna le visage vers le jet d'eau, et après une seconde de réflexion, éteint totalement l'eau chaude. La morsure glaciale de l'eau le crispa totalement, mais au moins il n'avait plus aucun problème. Il resta une seconde sous l'eau glacée et sortit de la douche pour se sécher et s'habiller.

Comme il s'en était douté, Zack avait esquivé la journée sauna hammam et massages pour faire du footing dans le parc et probablement aller tester toutes les machines de la salle de musculation. Très bien, il pourrait rencontrer d'autres personnes au passage. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant dans le vestiaire du sauna en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être lui aussi rencontrer d'autres gens qu'il se demanda si le sauna était "ce" genre de sauna. Puisqu'ils étaient dans un resort gay, qu'il n'y avait par définition que des gays dedans, est ce que le sauna était "normal" ou un lieu de drague comme il en avait entendu parler?

Il secoua la tête en se déshabillant un peu plus lentement, de toute façon si quelqu'un lui proposait quelque chose, il dirait qu'il était fidèle, ou qu'il préférait regarder, ou que le type n'était pas son genre, bref, il trouverait bien quelque chose à dire. Il mit la petite serviette blanche autour de sa taille et passa la porte de bois pour entrer dans le sauna, qu'il trouva de toute façon totalement vide. Après tout, ici les matinées devaient être plus calmes, vu le nombre de soirées et de discothèques ouvertes toute la nuit. Il avait une demi-heure à attendre avant son massage, ce qui faisait une demi-heure pour réfléchir, sans Zack pour lui embrouiller la tête. Il retira sa serviette puisqu'il était seul et s'installa sur un des bancs de bois, près des pierres chaudes. Il ferma à demi les yeux et laissa la chaleur l'envelopper, s'accordant un moment pour repenser à ce qui s'était passé hier.

Certes, pour leur mission, c'était une bonne chose, une très bonne chose, s'ils pouvaient s'embrasser et rendre ça crédible aux yeux de tous les autres clients de l'hôtel, surtout ceux qui pouvaient soupçonner qu'ils n'étaient pas qui ils disaient être. Mais personnellement, c'était moins simple. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable d'en discuter avec Zack un moment donné, et connaissant l'animal, ils pouvaient passer le restant de leurs jours sans jamais mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Mais lui aussi avait aimé, Nick l'avait bien vu, senti… il aurait sûrement pu aller plus loin s'il avait voulu. Il secoua la tête et étouffa un petit rire. Ce n'était pas comme lui de penser ce genre de choses. Il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par le sexe ou les choses de l'amour en général, et avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie célibataire. Depuis la veille à table il avait l'impression de ne penser qu'à ça, et c'était la faute de Zack. Il n'avait pas été aussi chaud aussi longtemps depuis ses seize ans… un nouveau rire le secoua, au moins son personnage serait totalement crédible. Après, ce qu'il allait faire la semaine d'après, il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Il laissa son esprit divaguer un moment et au moment où l'image de Zack nu et humide revint derrière ses paupières mi-close, il secoua la tête et se releva, son massage était dans quelques minutes. Il prit le temps de prendre une douche et se sécha sommairement avant de retourner dans la pièce où on l'installa pour attendre que son masseur l'appelle. Il s'installa sur une petite banquette et jeta un œil aux magazines étalés devant lui, mais n'osa pas en prendre un. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique mais se sentait assez bizarre à être assis sur une banquette uniquement vêtu d'une petite serviette blanche autour de la taille. Il tira un peu dessus mais n'eut pas le temps d'être gêné plus longtemps puisqu'un jeune homme tout de blanc vêtu lui fit signe de le suivre. Nick haussa un sourcil mais le suivit sans faire d'histoires. Le masseur avait une tignasse de cheveux blonds ondulés, de grands yeux bleus, et semblait surtout avoir à peine vingt ans. Pas que Nick choisisse ses masseurs sur photo, mais bon, il s'était attendu à autre chose.

Il se laissa installer sur la table alors que le jeune homme prenait la serviette qui lui reposait sur les reins et la posait un peu plus loin. Nick se sentait un peu exposé comme ça, allongé sur le ventre nu sur une table, et il émit un micro soupir de soulagement quand le jeune homme baissa la lumière, les laissant dans la lueur des bougies. Une petite musique d'ambiance flottait depuis des hauts parleurs cachés près du plafond. Le gallois exhala un soupir de bien-être en respirant les effluves de l'huile parfumée que son masseur était en train de s'étaler sur les mains. Déjà le sauna lui avait fait du bien, il allait achever de se détendre et d'oublier ses fichues idées bizarres. Normalement.

Malgré sa frêle stature, le jeune homme avait des mains puissantes, et à peine s'était-il attaqué à ses mollets que Nick laissa échapper un gémissement surpris. Douloureux, mais particulièrement agréable.

"Je vous fais mal?"

"Non, non, c'est parfait."

Il continua à forcer sur les nœuds dans les jambes du britannique qui appréciait totalement le traitement. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'attaquait à son dos et Nick en ronronnait presque, malgré les moments de douleur quand il passait sur les nœuds. Au bout d'un moment les massages se firent un peu plus doux et Nick allait presque s'endormir quand il entendit la voix du masseur le faire revenir à la réalité.

"C'est votre première fois ici?"

"Moui, mais on ne nous a dit que du bien d'ici… et je comprends pourquoi…"

Le jeune masseur émit un petit rire et se pencha un peu plus sur son dos, plus doux maintenant qu'il avait vaincu les nœuds, glissant ses mains huilées sur ses bras, ses mains, pour remonter à nouveau masser ses épaules et sa nuque. Il était maintenant parfaitement détendu et le jeune homme massait le bas de son dos.

"Vous êtes ici en couple? Je crois vous avoir vu avec un monsieur hier…"

"Chris oui."

Il se demanda une seconde si le petit masseur sans nom faisait partie du réseau et que l'interrogatoire qu'il lui faisait passer l'air de rien était à l'usage des "vendeurs". Cette idée le quitta très vite alors que les mains du jeune homme lui faisaient voir les étoiles. En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs, vu le soin tout particulier qu'il apportait au massage de son fessier. Nick réprima un frisson quand ses mains descendirent le long de ses cuisses, pour ensuite remonter à nouveau sur ses fesses, s'attardant un moment juste en haut de ses cuisses, glissant une main après l'autre entre ses jambes. Nick ravala discrètement sa salive en hésitant à l'arrêter. Etait-ce le massage qui commençait à tourner bizarre ou lui qui se faisait des idées? Il fallait avouer que son esprit était très centré sur une chose depuis la veille. C'était peut-être le lieu qui déteignait sur lui, ou le fait que le baiser de Zack avait réveillé des choses en lui, et l'avait sans doute particulièrement frustré, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais en tout cas, être allongé sur le ventre devenait de plus en plus inconfortable.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu émettre cette réflexion, blondinet le lâcha et lui murmura de se retourner. Nick sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il étudiait les solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Se retourner et faire comme si de rien n'était, rester là un moment en pensant à des petits chatons écrasés pour se calmer, fuir? Il finit par toussoter alors que petit blond avait reposé une main huileuse sur sa hanche. Il émit un petit rire cristallin et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il se retourne.

"Il ne faut pas être gêné, c'est tout à fait normal…"

Bon, il ne pouvait pas nier là. A contrecœur il se mit sur le dos et se sentit mille fois plus exposé encore. Il osa jeter un regard au jeune homme qui prenait le temps d'apprécier la vue, une main nonchalamment posée sur sa cuisse. Okay, au moins maintenant il était sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui avait l'esprit mal placé, le massage était vraiment… orienté. Alors que blondinet reprenait ses massages sur ses cuisses, s'attardant toujours plus vers le haut, envoyant des frissons dans son bas-ventre il toussota pour essayer de se redonner une contenance.

"Je suis… enfin je suis pris."

Ça ne parut pas vraiment déranger le garçon qui lui envoya un sourire amusé en passant une main légère sur ses bourses, et Nick serra la table d'une main en se mordant la lèvre. Il était vraiment à fleur de peau.

"Chris n'a pas à le savoir… et je ne vais pas te laisser repartir dans cet état."

Le ton avait quelque chose d'impérieux qui tranchait avec son sourire, son air angélique. Il se rapprocha de son visage et se pencha légèrement pour lui murmurer

"Ou plutôt si, dis-lui, et fait le venir ici… pas de jaloux, et j'adorerais voir Chris te prendre sur cette table."

Oh. D'accord, si c'était son délire. Nick dut retenir un gémissement alors que blondinet prenait son membre presque douloureusement dur et imprimait un doux mouvement de va et vient, les yeux fixés dans les siens, un sourire presque carnassier sur les lèvres. Nick déglutit avec un glups sonore et tenta d'occulter les pensées qui l'assaillaient de Zack le prenant sur cette dite table, alors que les yeux intensément bleus de blondinet le vrillaient. Okay, ça n'aurait sûrement pas dû l'exciter à ce point. Mais la main du dit blondinet qui continuait de le caresser doucement n'aidait sûrement pas à la concentration. Au moins il ressortirait de la salle de massages parfaitement détendu, c'était plus que certain maintenant. Peut-être pas moins embrouillé.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ces yeux qui semblaient le percer à jour et se concentra sur ses sensations, sur l'instant présent. Sauf que visiblement, petit blond avait envie de discuter. Du sujet de ses embrouilles, évidemment.

"Je parie que c'est toujours lui au-dessus, pas vrai?"

Pas de raisons de le contredire, Nick visualisait très bien un mec comme Zack être cent pour cent actif et avoir du mal à laisser le contrôle au lit. Bon, c'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Zack était totalement hétéro et qu'il le voyait donc très mal laisser quelqu'un approcher son fessier. Il hocha la tête en laissant échapper un son qui aurait pu être une approbation, ou un grognement.

Il se pencha un peu plus à son oreille, susurrant comme en confidence, comme si quelqu'un aurait pu les entendre.

"Tu veux que je te montre quoi faire pour qu'il te laisse faire ce que tu veux de lui?"

Nick dut laisser échapper un autre gloups rien qu'à l'idée de Zack le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il décida de ne pas élaborer cette pensée et se contenta d'hocher distraitement la tête, un peu curieux de connaitre cette méthode magique à dire vrai, et trop concentré sur ce qui se passait plus au sud pour y réfléchir plus longtemps et trouver cette idée stupide.

Petit blond ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il refaisait le tour de la table pour se placer à l'autre bout, au niveau de ses pieds, et de reprendre ses mollets pour le tirer vers lui. Nick eut un petit hoquet de surprise, décidemment, le petit bonhomme cachait ses muscles. Même huilé, il n'était pas le plus léger des hommes, et le jeune homme devait faire facilement dix centimètres de moins que lui. Arborant un sourire en coin visiblement amusé de la réaction de Nick, il glissa ses mains le long de ses jambes maintenant pliées au bord de la table et finit par de pencher entre elles, déposant une ligne de baisers à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Pourquoi avait-il dit oui déjà? Il y avait un fossé entre se faire finir à la main par son masseur et… ce qu'il allait lui faire, quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Il referma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit la langue décidemment très joueuse de son petit masseur se glisser entre ses fesses.

Okay, c'était donc ça qu'il voulait dire. Effectivement, il se sentait totalement fondre à chaque coup de langue, et une seule partie de son anatomie n'était pas totalement détendue. Il n'aurait jamais cru réagir à ce point à ce genre d'attentions. Ça ne l'avait jamais dégouté ou quoi, comme certains mâles trop soucieux de leur virilité, il n'avait juste… enfin personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça quoi. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'un mec puisse vous manger dans la main après un traitement de ce genre, lui-même, d'habitude relativement silencieux, avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements, et une de ses mains était venue quasi automatiquement sur son sexe, tentant de soulager un peu de la tension qui régnait dans son bas-ventre.

Il tenta un moment d'écarter les images de Zack de son esprit, de toute façon, il ne lui laisserait jamais s'approcher assez près pour voir si la technique fonctionnait sur lui. Sûrement pas de toute façon. Trop crispé pour se laisser aller. Mais tout de même. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça de toute façon? Et pourquoi le fait d'y penser lui faisait accélérer ses mouvements de poignet? Mmh? Quoique ce n'était sûrement pas le fait d'y penser mais petit blond qui continuait à s'appliquer entre ses cuisses, et sa langue brûlante qui allait et venait contre son intimité. Sûrement.

D'ailleurs quand il s'arrêta et releva un peu la tête, Nick poussa un grognement dépité avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, provoquant un nouveau petit rire de la part de son tortionnaire, qui lui donna une tape sur la main qui se caressait depuis tout à l'heure. Il grogna à nouveau mais se laissa faire et reposa la main sur le bord de la table alors que le jeune homme se penchait sur lui pour le prendre en bouche. Nick poussa un nouveau grognement satisfait et perdit sa main dans les boucles blondes, les yeux fermés, accompagnait ses mouvements sans jamais le pousser.

Alors qu'il se sentait inexorablement approcher de la libération, Nick ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les cheveux qu'il empoignait présentement étaient un peu trop longs, et les mains posées sur ses cuisses un peu trop douces. Il se mordait violemment la lèvre alors qu'un prénom en Z menaçait de s'échapper en un cri un peu trop fort, et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il crispait la main qui serrait les cheveux du garçon et se libérait entre ses lèvres. Il mit un moment à revenir parmi les vivants et dut faire le point sur le visage de son masseur pour admettre que ce n'était pas Zack. Et qu'il venait de totalement fantasmer sur Zack alors qu'un inconnu était en train de le…

Vraiment, s'il avait cru être plus détendu et oublier un moment ses questions après le massage, il s'était trompé. Lourdement. Alors détendu il l'était, ça c'était certain, il allait même sûrement avoir du mal à marcher droit tant il était encore sur un petit nuage de coton rose. Mais les questions étaient toujours là et bien là. Et le fait d'avoir été séparé de son partenaire un moment n'avait servi absolument à rien.

La semaine allait être longue.

**XxX**

Zack était dans son élément, il était bien ici. Il avait fait son footing dans l'air frais du matin, en avait profité pour visiter le bois qu'ils avaient juste aperçu la veille, et maintenant il testait les machines depuis un bon moment déjà, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. S'il n'y réfléchissait pas il pourrait presque croire être un jour comme les autres dans sa salle habituelle. Bon, celle-ci était un peu plus à la pointe de la technologie, mais la musique qui passait dans les haut-parleurs était le même genre de techno au rythme très marqué, les machines étaient quasiment les mêmes, et les mecs étaient les mêmes ou presque. Concentrés sur leurs exercices, deux d'entre eux discutaient de temps à autres, mais les autres étaient plutôt silencieux. Zack en avait repéré un observer son fessier un peu plus longtemps que de raison quand il était rentré dans la pièce, mais à part ça, rien ne rappelait qu'ils étaient au Blue Moon. Et à dire vrai, il se souvenait de s'être fait mater une ou deux fois dans sa salle habituelle aussi.

Il était donc parfaitement à l'aise ici, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer de rôle, et il appréciait l'afflux d'adrénaline à chaque effort qui lui faisait tout oublier. Leur mission, les salopards qu'ils devaient arrêter, le fait d'être coincé ici, et Nick. Surtout Nick. Pas qu'il ait envie d'oublier son pote, son collègue, non, ça bien sûr que non. Il avait juste envie d'oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Bien sûr c'était lui qui avait entamé ça, il s'était dit qu'il était assez à l'aise pour embrasser Nick sans que ça le stresse de trop. Certes, ça ne l'avait pas dégouté et il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se reculer de quelques mètres et de se laver les dents.

Ce qui aurait été parfait s'ils en étaient restés là. Mais dans la chambre… il secoua la tête et se concentra sur ses exercices, comptant les mouvements dans sa tête pour ne plus avoir à penser à autre chose. Il allait laisser passer cette semaine, arrêter le moindre membre de ce réseau et revenir à leur vie normale en oubliant tout ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui se passait au Blue Moon restait au Blue Moon.

Le jeudi matin, Zack repensait à sa résolution de laisser passer la semaine sans problème, et finalement ça n'allait sûrement pas être si facile. Ils avaient testé à peu près toutes les installations de l'hôtel, sans compter ce qu'il y avait en bas de l'escalier de pierre, évidemment. Ils avaient fait des parties de Tennis, en simple puis en double avec un type nommé Stanley et son copain qui apparemment n'avait pas d'autre nom que "Pumpkin", ils avaient nagé, s'étaient baladés, Nick s'était fait masser, ils étaient même allé visiter les salles de danse, mais comme il n'y avait pas de salle réservée au square dance, comme ils s'en étaient doutés, ils n'avaient fait que boire un coup. Ils avaient en photo ou en vidéo tous les clients de l'hôtel et une bonne partie du staff. Il était même allé discuter avec le réceptionniste qui lui avait confirmé au détour d'une conversation innocente sur la saison le nombre de chambres réservées.

Pour le moment ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être dans un hôtel normal, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Mr Black ou de personne d'autre rapport à la vraie raison de la présence d'Anthony et Christopher au Blue Moon. Bien sûr ils avaient leurs théories ou intuitions sur qui faisait partie du réseau et qui était un innocent arrivé là totalement par hasard, mais pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient rien prouver, ce n'était que leur instinct de flics qui parlait, et il pouvait se révéler totalement faux.

Par exemple, ils présumaient que la plupart des gens qui travaillaient ici étaient dans le coup, ou du moins fermaient les yeux sur ce qui se passait. Mais probablement que les barmans et agents de ménage ne savaient pas grand-chose du trafic. Mais encore une fois ce n'était qu'une supposition. De toute façon une fois qu'ils auraient des preuves matérielles, tout ce beau monde allait être arrêté et interrogé. Et à ce moment, ce ne serait plus leur affaire, mais à nouveau celle de Bronson et ses hommes.

Mais pour l'instant, Zack tournait en rond et arrivait au bout de ses conjectures. Il avait trouvé des petits surnoms à quasiment tout le monde et avait laissé Stan le tennisman l'emmener faire du shopping pour lui trouver une tenue plus adaptée à ce sport de gentleman. Il s'était retrouvé avec un pull négligemment jeté sur les épaules et il avait parfaitement vu Nick se retenir de rire, ce salopiaud. Nick qui présentement parcourait du regard l'impressionnant catalogue de films auxquels ils avaient accès gratuitement en plus des centaines de chaines du câble. Il allait finir par repenser à ce qui s'était passé en début de semaine s'il ne se passait rien sous peu. Heureusement, quelqu'un semblait l'avoir entendu puisqu'alors qu'ils s'installaient à table pour déjeuner avec Ian – George Clooney – Foster, Stan et Pumpkin et un type qu'il avait rencontré à la salle de gym et qu'il surnommait Tatoos pour une raison évidente, il vit sous son assiette un petit bristol à son nom.

Une invitation de "Mr Black" à une soirée privée le soir même, dans une salle qui ne lui disait rien, sûrement en bas des escaliers de pierre. Il prit l'invitation en photo et jeta un œil relativement discret au reste de la salle. Outre Nick, Foster avait reçu une invitation similaire, et quelques autres hommes dans la salle rangeaient soigneusement leur carton ailleurs. Zack fit de même et empocha le carton alors qu'il croisait le regard bleu énigmatique de George Clooney qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur son entrée et sur une discussion totalement inintéressante avec Pumpkin.

Zack échangea un rapide regard avec Nick alors que l'excitation de la mission remontait en flèche et reprit une discussion parfaitement passionnante sur les stéroïdes et autres protéines avec Tatoos, qui lui visiblement ne faisait pas parti des heureux invités à la soirée spéciale de Mr Black. Plus qu'une après-midi à tuer et ils avaient enfin vraiment avancé dans leur mission. Certes profiter de la belle salle de sport et du court de tennis c'était sympa, mais ils étaient quand même là pour bosser à la base, et savoir qu'il jouait peut-être au tennis avec un trafiquant d'êtres humains ou que le type qui soutenait ses haltères était aussi là pour acheter un petit garçon ramassé sur un trottoir avait de quoi lui retourner l'estomac.

Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à revoir leur équipement, histoire qu'ils ne tombent pas en rade de batterie au milieu de la présentation, à vérifier que tout était parfaitement caché dans leurs vêtements et accessoires, à revoir leurs échanges internet avec Mr Black pour ne faire aucune erreur et ils passèrent un message à l'agent Bronson pour l'informer de leur progression.

Zack était partagé entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude. Il avait l'habitude des missions, et des missions dangereuses encore plus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, surtout quand il n'était pas seul, une pointe d'inquiétude de venir l'assaillir. C'était sain après tout, il savait très bien que sans ça, il foncerait dans le tas et se serait sûrement fait tuer il y a un bon moment. Ses supérieurs avaient dû comprendre ça bien tôt et lui avaient toujours filé quelqu'un dans les pattes pour qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il bossait avec Nick, ils avaient fait plus d'une mission tous les deux et assez dangereuses, mais c'était un réflexe, il s'inquiétait toujours plus pour la sécurité de Nick que pour la sienne. Habitude de grand frère probablement. Il savait parfaitement que Nick pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, il savait que l'entrainement des forces de police du ministère de la défense britannique où Nick avait fait ses armes était encore plus contraignant que chez eux, et que son partenaire aurait parfaitement pu finir à la CIA au lieu du FBI sans trop se forcer s'il avait voulu. Nick était très sûrement plus aguerri que lui et c'était plutôt lui qui devrait s'inquiéter pour Zack en opérations… mais quand même.

Nick de son côté était parfaitement calme, comme toujours avant une opération. Il devenait méticuleux à la limite du TOC quand il vérifiait ses équipements, nettoyait son arme et refaisait mêmes les sangles de son holster, alors qu'ils avaient prévus d'y aller sans armes, ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de donner leur couverture à ce moment crucial.

L'après-midi s'étendit en longueur, et Zack finit par se mettre devant la télé pour passer le temps et éviter de se mettre à hurler de frustration. Il n'était pas exactement à son aise pour les missions sous couvertures. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas un très bon acteur, qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de cacher ses sentiments, mais aussi parce que ce genre de situations le mettaient sur les nerfs. Il tournait en rond, s'inquiétait pour rien… il préférait mille fois défoncer des portes à coups de pieds et débarquer au milieu d'un braquage ou d'un labo clandestin l'arme à la main et aboyer des ordres, courir après des serials killers, que ça.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva alors que Nick l'avait rejoint sur le canapé et qu'ils discutaient à nouveau de séries télé, Nick essayant de lui faire entendre que les séries britanniques étaient dix fois mieux que les américaines tandis que lui soutenait qu'elles étaient toutes pareilles. Ce qui était n'importe quoi. Ils enfilèrent une veste chacun et "Tony" chaussa ses lunettes avant de descendre vers le rez-de-chaussée, puis l'escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs obscures de l'hôtel. Ils n'avaient pas eu le courage d'aller visiter cet endroit depuis le début de la semaine, histoire d'éviter de se retrouver dans des situations un peu trop compliquées. Stan leur avait demandé la veille s'ils étaient déjà descendus dans les salles spéciales, et ils avaient éludé en disant qu'ils préféraient profiter de leur chambre et que de toute façon, Tony n'aimait pas partager. Un regard noir et appuyé du dit Tony avait terminé de convaincre les deux hommes en face. Zack avait juste donné du sourire gêné et ça suffisait parfaitement. Il s'était demandé après coup si le petit clin d'œil de Pumpkin avait voulu dire quelque chose, et s'il avait du coup laissé entendre que lui aimerait "partager"… il avait occulté bien vite cette idée et s'était reconcentré sur son match.

Mais maintenant qu'ils arrivaient devant l'escalier il se demandait ce qui allait leur arriver. Il avait presque instinctivement pris la main de Nick alors qu'ils descendaient les marches. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas se faire agresser au coin d'un couloir, surtout qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire ce soir, mais tout de même. Nick serra sa main sur la sienne et ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir couvert de moquette rouge et aux murs peints de couleurs sombres. Sur les deux murs, des portes menaient à plusieurs salles, parfois des petites fenêtres laissaient voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce, des fois non. Zack savait parfaitement sur quoi il allait tomber, du moins, il s'en doutait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, une sorte de curiosité malsaine le poussait à jeter des coups d'œil chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il vit des petites pièces presque entièrement occupées par un lit, des salles de projections ou passaient des films pour adultes, des salles à thèmes remplies d'accessoires divers et variés dont Zack ne voulait même pas commencer à réfléchir à l'utilité…

Si encore il n'avait vu que les endroits, vides. Mais non, évidemment il n'y avait pas qu'eux et les autres clients potentiels qui étaient descendus ce soir. Il n'était plus vraiment choqué de voir des hommes s'embrasser ou se caresser, pas après… enfin il avait pris une certaine habitude ici, mais ce qu'il avait entraperçu dans les salles, par les fenêtres ou sur les écrans n'avait rien à voir avec des baisers. Il avait vu des corps nus entremêlés, scintillants de sueur, des muscles crispés, il avait entendu des grognements sauvages. Il avait vu deux, trois personnes ensembles, voire plus, il avait vu des types qui en regardaient d'autres.

Plus ils avançaient dans le couloir, plus les joues de Zack se coloraient de rouge. Arrivés au bout, là où un garde en costume-cravate et lunettes de soleil attendait de vérifier les invitations, il respirait un peu plus fort et se sentait très bizarre. Il avait la tête légère et sentait ses oreilles brûler, et la main de Nick était terriblement présente dans la sienne. Il n'était pas vraiment mal à l'aise, plutôt dans le même état que quand il était tapi dans un coin sombre avec son équipe pendant une embuscade. Il laissa Nick donner leur invitation au garde qui leur lança un long regard, sûrement pour imprimer leurs traits quelque part dans sa tête comme avait l'habitude de faire Zack pour les suspects, et les laissa entrer.

La salle n'était pas très différente d'une boite de nuit, avec des fauteuils, des plots avec des barres dans des coins et un large espace vide au milieu. La plupart des autres invités étaient déjà présents et il shoota toute la pièce et ses occupants, il savait parfaitement qu'à côté de lui Nick ne perdait pas une miette à la caméra. Il fallait le moindre indice pour que l'agent Bronson puisse monter un dossier en béton armé. Des gens capables de se payer ce genre d'installations avaient des avocats capables d'exploiter la moindre faille.

Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils près de Foster qui leur avait fait un signe de tête poli et attendirent que le spectacle commence. Quelques minutes plus tard, les derniers invités étaient entrés, une quinzaine d'hommes en tout, et un brouhaha chuchoté et excité résonnait dans la salle. Zack jeta un œil à Foster qui fixait avidement une petite porte au fond de la pièce, sûrement l'endroit d'où allait arriver leur "article". Il se demandait comment un homme d'apparence aussi respectable et aimable pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un jour concevoir l'idée d'acheter ce qui s'apparentait à un esclave. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Foster faisait des gens qu'il achetait. Ni aucun des autres d'ailleurs. Et à bien y regarder les autres étaient du même style, des hommes bien sous tous rapport en extérieurs, polis et souriants de ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir de leur semaine. Il y avait ce type aux vêtements de dandy et aux cheveux bouclés qui les avait savamment ignorés chaque fois qu'il les avait croisés depuis le début de la semaine, mais c'était tout.

Le coupant à ses réflexions, le murmure des conversations s'éteint d'un coup, laissant presque un bourdonnement dans les oreilles de Zack qui reporta son regard vers la porte dérobée, là où tout le monde regardait maintenant. Au milieu de la salle, deux chaines se terminant par des anneaux d'acier descendaient doucement du plafond alors que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'un gros bras amenait un jeune homme à l'air hébété en le tirant par une chaine attachée à son cou par un collier. Outre ça, il ne portait rien. Le garçon devait être drogué pour ne pas résister, Zack pouvait voir de sa place les marques dans le creux de ses bras. Cependant, il semblait bien nourri et n'avait aucune marque de sévices, pas de blessures visibles. Il savait pertinemment que ça ne voulait rien dire, et que ses geôliers avaient sûrement des moyens de se faire obéir sans abimer la marchandise.

Il ravala difficilement sa salive alors que le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années ou peut-être moins était attaché par les poignets aux fers au milieu de la pièce. Il suivit les autres hommes et fit mine de l'examiner, essayant d'avoir l'air intéressé et pas dégouté par la situation.

De près, le garçon avait l'air encore plus petit, plus frêle. Zack resta à distance respectable avec Nick, mais visiblement les autres n'avaient pas leurs retenues. Le garçon fut inspecté sous toutes les coutures, tâté, soupesé, ses paupières furent soulevées sur ses yeux vitreux, ses dents inspectées comme on ferait d'un cheval au marché. Et d'autres choses qu'on ne ferait sans doute pas à un cheval d'ailleurs. Zack sentait sa nuque se tendre et ses poings se serrer automatiquement, rien que l'idée de laisser ce pauvre gosse aux mains de tous ces pervers le révoltait, et il devait se retenir pour éviter d'en assommer un ou deux.

Il sentait la main de Nick se serrer dans la sienne, fort, et sa mâchoire carrée était crispée. Il avait l'air totalement calme, intéressé même, comme quelqu'un devant une exposition d'art moderne ou du théâtre expérimental, neutre. Mais Zack le connaissant par cœur, il pouvait lire le dégout sur ses traits aussi bien que s'il avait fait une grimace. Il sembla à Zack qu'une éternité était passée depuis que le gosse avait été attaché au milieu de la pièce. Les murmures d'approbation parcouraient l'assemblée et Zack dut réprimer un petit sursaut quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Il se tourna vers Foster qui donnait toujours de son sourire poli et avenant, même dans cette situation, et qui les tira doucement vers la sortie, alors que tout le monde s'égayait, en discutant ou en silence.

"Ça va sûrement être redondant avec notre première rencontre mais… c'est votre première fois, pour ça aussi."

Ce n'était pas une question, plus une affirmation, apparemment ils avaient l'air des petits nouveaux, et ça arrangeait plutôt Zack, il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir l'air habitué à ce genre de choses. Jamais. Il ravala son venin et lança un petit sourire gêné à Foster et laissa Nick répondre, comme d'habitude. Enfin comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait de Tony et Chris, ce qui était assez étrange vue leur relation habituelle.

"C'est vrai. Mais c'était plutôt intéressant en fait… il faut qu'on en discute mais je crois que ça pourrait être aussi la première fois qu'on va au bout d'un… achat."

Foster leur envoya un nouveau sourire entendu et un petit clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce pour apparemment retourner dans une des salles de projection. Visiblement, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de finir la soirée seul. Zack serra un peu plus fort la main de Nick et accéléra le pas pour remonter l'escalier de pierre, et prendre l'ascenseur qui les mènerait à leur chambre. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, et quand la lourde porte de bois blanc se fut refermée sur eux, Zack poussa un long soupir en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et se retint de hurler.

Il entendit les lunettes se poser sur la table derrière lui et sentit une main forte se poser sur son épaule alors que Nick s'asseyait à côté de lui.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens mec, mais va falloir attendre…"

Ce qui était bien avec Nick, c'était que quand il n'allait pas bien, il n'avait pas besoin de faire des longues explications sur le sujet, il savait tout de suite quel était le problème. En l'occurrence son problème ce soir était qu'il y avait un gamin enfermé quelque part dans les caves de cet hôtel de luxe et qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. Il avait envie de tout casser, de faire un raid et de sortir ce petit de là. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils le garderaient en bonne santé pour les futurs acheteurs, mais le simple fait d'être là, armé et de ne rien faire lui hérissait le poil.

"Je sais. Je sais mais ça n'empêche que ça me tue! T'as vu l'état de ce môme Nick! Il tient à peine debout, il se laisse tripoter comme un objet…"

Il en perdait ses mots, ne pouvait que se poser encore plus de questions sur la condition humaine. Chaque fois qu'ils tombaient sur une mission de ce genre il avait cette même réaction, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que des gens puissent faire ce genre de choses à d'autres êtres humains. Il poussa un nouveau long soupir et ferma les yeux alors que Nick passait sa main dans sa nuque, le massait fermement sans rien dire d'autre. Il n'avait rien à dire de toute façon. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, pas avant la vente. Il fallait attendre. Zack allait sûrement devenir fou avant la vente qui aurait lieu samedi soir, mais ils attendraient, et il se ferait un plaisir personnel de venir en première ligne et de menacer le premier qui tente de faire le malin.

Cette pensée ajoutée aux massages de Nick qui avaient le don de le détendre lui fit retrouver un petit sourire. Il allait sagement attendre deux jours et ensuite pouvoir brandir son flingue sous le nez de tous ces mecs bien sous tous rapports et il verrait bien leur tête après ça.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait pris l'habitude, dès que Nick le touchait quelque part, ce qui arrivait un peu trop souvent pour sa santé, il sentait l'empreinte de ses doigts comme s'ils avaient été chauffés à blanc. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se sortir le gamin pour qui ils ne pouvaient rien (pour le moment), il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose que cette main sur sa nuque. C'était un cercle vicieux, il se forçait à penser à autre chose que leur mission, du coup il pensait à Nick et sa main sur sa nuque, auxquels il ne voulait pas penser.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand il avait fermé les yeux mais il s'était senti se rapprocher de l'autre homme comme s'il avait été en pilote automatique, baissant la tête pour mieux s'offrir aux massages qui s'étaient fait plus doux, venant gratouiller doucement son cuir chevelu de temps en temps. Il exhala un long soupir et tenta d'oublier tout ce qui lui tournait dans la tête, que ce soit à propos de leur mission ou… de ça. De Nick. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ne voulait pas savoir d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne dirait pas un mot pour l'arrêter.

Il savait aussi parfaitement ce qui allait arriver dans les secondes qui suivaient. Principalement parce que c'était lui avait fait le premier mouvement, qui avait relevé la tête et attrapé le menton de Nick, comme au restaurant l'autre fois. Il le fixa un moment, perdu, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ni pourquoi, juste qu'il le voulait, autant que Nick. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais rien fait d'autre si Nick n'avait pas pressé sa nuque pour le tirer vers lui, prenant ses lèvres brûlantes pour la troisième fois cette semaine.

Il y penserait plus tard, pour l'instant, il avait faim, faim des lèvres du gallois, de sentir sa barbe de quelques jours sous ses doigts, ses mains rugueuses dans sa nuque. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un baiser de femme, même en se forçant il ne pouvait ignorer le parfum musqué de Nick, sa force alors qu'il luttait pour la domination. Zack lui tremblait, totalement submergé. Il n'aurait pu s'arrêter pour rien au monde, et il finit par passer une main dans le bas du dos de l'autre homme pour l'attirer vers lui, le faire s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Nick se laissa guider sans rechigner et sans quitter ses lèvres une seconde, visiblement de plus en plus affamé chaque seconde. Il se pressait totalement contre lui, les deux mains dans sa nuque ou dans ses cheveux courts, dévorant ses lèvres, goutant sa langue. Zack était tiraillé entre l'envie qui le tenaillait, d'aller plus loin, de continuer, de passer le reste de la semaine à l'embrasser, et de brefs moments de lucidité, des "et si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre?" Bon, évidemment, si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre, tout paraitrait parfaitement normal, après tout rien de plus normal qu'un couple qui s'embrasse dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Et ce n'était que ça qui le dérangeait? Le fait qu'on les surprenne, qu'on les voit? Rien de plus… fondamental?

Un coup de dent de Nick sur sa lèvre inférieure lui sortit toutes ces considérations de la tête. De toute façon Chris et Tony avaient parfaitement le droit de faire ce genre de choses, et c'était suffisant. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Après tout c'était tout lui d'habitude, agir d'abord, poser les questions après. Il n'avait qu'à faire comme ça ce coup-ci, et tout irait parfaitement bien. Normalement.

Ses mains se dirigèrent presque automatiquement plus bas, tirant la chemise de son partenaire hors de son pantalon, et il en glissa une dans le creux de ses reins, alors que l'autre se posait sur ses fesses, le pressant encore un peu plus contre lui. Un gémissement résonna dans sa gorge et Nick mordit à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure. Visiblement le traitement avait l'air de lui plaire, aussi Zack empoigna son fessier un peu plus fort.

Nick haletait déjà contre ses lèvres, et finit par s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Zack avait le souffle court aussi, mais la faim était plus forte. Il était hypnotisé par le mouvement erratique de sa pomme d'Adam et à peine une seconde plus tard, il se voyait poser les lèvres dans son cou, provoquant un nouveau gémissement de la part de Nick. Nick qui serrait une main dans ses cheveux pour le tenir au plus près de lui, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Zack n'en avait aucune envie à vrai dire, il embrassait, suçait, mordillait, remontait mordiller son lobe d'oreille avant de redescendre presque à la jointure de son épaule, arrêté par sa chemise.

Sans cesser ses baisers il vint déboutonner sa chemise, juste assez pour pouvoir lui enlever par le haut avant de la jeter sur la table basse et de retourner s'attaquer à son cou, laissant une marque rouge sombre juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. Il ne savait même pas si c'était assez bas pour être caché par un col de chemise ou une écharpe, et pour l'instant, il s'en foutait comme de son premier stetson. Et visiblement Nick pensait la même chose, vu comme il le pressait toujours plus contre lui. Une seconde plus tard il se fit repousser contre le dossier du canapé et Nick lui retira son t-shirt sans sommation, assez violemment pour faire entendre un crac au niveau d'une couture. Il s'était arrêté une seconde, les mains sur ses épaules, pour le contempler. Ses yeux bruns paraissaient presque noirs et Zack n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver cet air féroce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur ses traits en opération si sexy. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration forte, et son regard parcourait le corps de Zack comme un loup regarde un morceau de viande apetissant.

Zack profita de ce moment de répit pour passer sa main sur le torse de son partenaire, prenant une seconde pour apprécier la sensation des muscles sous ses doigts. Totalement différents des siens, secs, les muscles de quelqu'un qui n'était pas intéressé par l'esthétique de la chose, mais qui savait sûrement mieux s'en servir que n'importe quel bodybuilder. Il ne savait sûrement pas dire ses delto de ses triceps, mais Zack l'avait vu plus d'une fois tacler un fugitif ou menotter un type qui l'attaquait au couteau trente secondes plus tôt. Il glissa la main le long de ses pectoraux, caressant les muscles durs et les quelques poils qui se battaient en duel, toujours plus que sur sa poitrine à lui en tout cas, et la pensée totalement stupide qu'en effet, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un corps de femme lui traversa l'esprit.

Sa main se mit à légèrement trembler alors que la réalisation s'encrait doucement dans son cerveau, maintenant que la passion était légèrement retombée, il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de toucher, d'embrasser un homme, un homme qui chevauchait ses genoux… et ça l'excitait totalement. Il sentait le sang battre avec force entre ses cuisses, et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Nick devait être dans le même état. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire exactement? Nick releva les yeux pour les fixer dans les siens et attrapa son visage dans ses deux mains

"Non, flippes-pas, s'il te plait, pas maintenant… quand tu veux, dans une heure, demain, mais pas maintenant"

Zack aurait sûrement rit s'il n'avait pas eu une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. La voix de Nick n'était qu'un murmure rauque, pressé. Certes, si tout s'était arrêté maintenant, il aurait sûrement eu beaucoup de mal à revenir à la réalité, voire à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Zack laissa échapper une expiration sifflante, il ferma les yeux une seconde, forçant les questions loin dans sa tête avant de les rouvrir et poser la main la nuque du gallois pour à nouveau le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser, plus doucement cette fois ci. Comme disait Nick, il flipperait demain, pour l'instant il avait trop envie pour ça. A nouveau sa langue brûlante venait rencontrer celle de Nick, et des vagues de chaleur envahissaient son ventre. Le britannique avait glissé ses mains sur sa nuque, en descendait lentement une le long de son torse et Zack avait remis une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre empoignait à nouveau ses fesses à travers le jean qui lui semblait maintenant trop épais, et trop dans le chemin. Ce fut Nick qui lâcha ses lèvres cette fois ci, et déposa une ligne de baisers sur sa mâchoire, mordillant doucement son menton et envoyant des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux mi-clos il sentit sa main s'attarder sur un de ses tétons et Zack dû se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un couinement hautement viril. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un sourire amusé de son partenaire qui se pencha un peu plus pour embrasser son cou, descendre encore, mordiller sa clavicule, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa langue se poser tout doucement sur le même téton.

Cette fois-ci il ne put retenir un gémissement. Sa main se posa dans la nuque de Nick et il rejeta la tête en arrière sur le canapé blanc, les yeux fermés à s'en fendre les paupières pour ne pas réaliser ce qui se passait, qui était en train de sucer un de ses tétons comme une glace alors qu'il lui pelotait allégrement les fesses. Il se demanda une seconde pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça, c'était tellement… un petit coup de dent, joueur, le fit à nouveau gémir et perdre le fil de ses pensées, tandis que l'autre main de Nick se promenait sur son ventre, caressant ses abdos crispés.

Il savait pertinemment où cette main discrète se dirigeait, et il ne flippait pas une seconde. Il était même plutôt pressé, et alors que Nick se battait avec sa ceinture, il repassa les mains entre eux et s'occupa de son jean. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et le laissa glisser assez pour avoir une bonne vue sur le boxer de son partenaire et surtout son contenu. Il ravala difficilement sa salive et hoqueta quand Nick posa une main brûlante sur son propre sous-vêtement. Ses réticences disparurent avec la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit et il poussa un grognement déçu quand Nick s'éloigna le temps de retirer totalement son jean et le jeter au loin. Il parut hésiter une seconde mais Zack tira de lui-même sur l'élastique de son boxer, à ce niveau il n'allait pas flipper à le voir complètement nu.

Nick lui donna à nouveau du sourire carnassier et l'embrassa en retirant l'encombrante pièce de tissu avant de se glisser à nouveau contre lui. Maintenant c'était lui qui était trop habillé. Gardant Nick contre lui, il se tortilla assez pour laisser glisser à ses pieds son pantalon et son boxer. Il finit par s'allonger sur le canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir en entrainant Nick sur lui.

Si plus tôt ses mains avaient brûlé la peau de Zack chaque fois qu'elles l'avaient touchée, maintenant c'était son corps entier qui semblait chauffé à blanc. Nick était allongé de tout son long sur lui, ondulant contre sa peau, mordillant son lobe d'oreille, et les mains de Zack se déplaçaient presque d'elles-mêmes sur son dos, l'une d'elle s'arrêtant sur son fessier tandis que l'autre remontant dans ses cheveux.

Il bougeait aussi, accompagnait ses mouvements et la friction entre leurs corps brûlants et enfin débarrassés de tout vêtement superflu était délicieuse, menaçant de le mener au bord de l'extase. Nick finit par se tourner un peu et glisser une main entre eux deux et empoigner leurs membres tendus à en faire mal. Zack poussa un grognement et repris ses lèvres, violemment, pressant sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur échange alors qu'il donnait de puissants coups de reins dans sa main. Il aurait sans doute voulu que ça dure beaucoup plus, s'il avait été en mesure de former une pensée aussi cohérente. A ce moment la seule chose qui l'habitait était l'envie brute et intense. Il ne fallut pas quelques minutes de ce traitement pour que Zack se crispe totalement et morde la lèvre inférieure de Nick dans un cri étouffé. Nick avait dû se retenir puisqu'il le suivit à peine quelques secondes plus tard, et Zack était encore secoué de spasmes quand il sentit plusieurs jets s'écraser plus haut sur son ventre, maculant leurs corps nus. Il trouverait sans doute ça particulièrement dégueulasse dans quelques minutes, mais pour l'instant il tentait de se remettre à respirer normalement et refermait ses bras sur Nick, les lèvres posées dans son cou. Il baladait ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, doucement, le temps de revenir à la réalité.

Il le savait, le moment où ils allaient devoir se regarder quand Nick lèverait la tête de son épaule allait être… bizarre était un mot faible. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ça, ce que ça voulait dire, mais au moins ils avaient apaisé un peu de la tension. Il en venait presque à prier que Nick s'endorme sur lui pour repousser le moment du face à face. Mais non, le gallois s'étirait déjà et bougeait un peu pour se redresser, et Zack pouvait maintenant beaucoup mieux sentir la viscosité entre eux. Dégueulasse. Nick laissa un baiser dans son cou et posa une seconde son front contre le sien.

"Flippe pas."

Et il se leva pour aller prendre une douche, probablement. Zack jeta un coup d'œil à son ventre et referma les yeux en entendant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Flippe pas, facile à dire.

**XxX**

Nick était à fleur de peau, il haletait, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était encore plus excité que la veille au soir, et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ses lèvres glissaient sur le dos parfaitement musclé d'un Zack allongé sur leur gigantesque lit, appréciant la douceur de sa peau, passant sur les muscles durs pour s'arrêter sur son fessier parfaitement dessiné. Un gémissement étouffé dans l'oreiller plus tard Nick glissait sa langue entre ses fesses, se délectant des nouveaux cris qu'il provoquait. Une de ses mains était toujours posée sur une fesse et l'autre se glissait entre son ventre et le matelas pour venir caresser le membre brûlant de son partenaire.

Alors que le plaisir montait à mesure de ses caresses, à entendre Zack gémir et quémander plus, il finit par rouvrir les yeux et réaliser où il était. Sur le lit, certes, en nage, oui, mais seul. Enfin seul non, mais disons assez loin de Zack pour ne pas le toucher. Il avait la tête dans l'oreiller et était juste en train de rêver. Il avait cru que leur petite séance de frotti frotta de la veille suffirait à apaiser sa frustration, à le calmer et à le faire enfin passer à autre chose. Mais visiblement non, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Il avait réussi à échapper aux rêves bizarres depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Blue Moon… jusqu'à ce matin. Il avait subi les attaques câlines de Zack tous les matins, et même si ça n'avait en rien arrangé à sa raideur matinale, ce n'était rien qu'une bonne douche froide ne puisse régler. Laissant échapper un soupir désabusé, il se tourna pour trouver un coin de matelas un peu plus frais et moins humide que celui sur lequel il reposait.

Malheureusement il avait roulé du mauvais côté et se retrouvait à nouveau collé à Zack qui le prit encore pour un doudou taille humaine. L'américain semblait toujours dormir et émit un bruit proche du ronronnement en refermant son bras sur le torse de son partenaire qui laissa échapper un petit couinement. Cet abruti était costaud, et il ne pouvait même pas espérer se libérer avant qu'il se réveille. Au moins il ne flippait pas, ça c'était sûr. Pas pour le moment du moins. Pour le moment il dormait toujours et se serrait contre Nick comme pour prendre sa chaleur. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez chaud.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais les images de son rêve lui revenaient aussi clairement que s'il l'avait vraiment fait. Les gémissements de Zack qui réclamait plus… son sang bouillonnait et la main de Zack posée sur son torse, le tenant fermement plaqué contre lui, les doigts s'enfonçant à peine dans ses muscles, ajoutait à son émoi. Et surtout il sentait son ventre se soulever contre son dos, et tout juste contre ses fesses, quelque chose qu'il avait eu en main la veille mais qui faisait toujours faire des nœuds au ventre. Penser à autre chose était hors de question, il ne pouvait que se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de gémir, et se presser un peu plus contre Zack. Il avait posé une main sur la sienne et refermé les yeux, profitait juste de sa présence derrière lui, autour de lui.

Haletant presque il repassa les mains sous la couette et baissa son boxer qui commençait à devenir trop serré, et trop humide. Il le laissa sur ses cuisses, juste assez bas pour le libérer, et se pressa contre Zack, pestant intérieurement contre la deuxième barrière de tissu qui les séparait. Il se mordillait la lèvre, Zack était totalement endormi après tout, il respirait tranquillement contre son cou, ce qui le brûlait agréablement la peau d'ailleurs. Une seconde de réflexion plus tard il passa une main derrière lui et tira un rien sur l'élastique du boxer de Zack, juste de quoi libérer sa virilité emprisonnée. Il poussa un soupir de bien être en le sentant reposer contre ses fesses et se mit à aller et venir contre lui, doucement mais sûrement, en s'accrochant à son bras, embrassant et mordant… ce yankee était en train de le rendre fou.

Il allait descendre une main pour se caresser quand le bras qui l'enserrait bougea pour l'empoigner et le caresser fermement. Nick étouffa un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il prenait un rythme un peu plus rapide, mordant un peu plus fort le bras musclé qui le recouvrait. Il n'allait sûrement pas tenir longtemps comme ça, surtout quand son rêve ne cessait de lui revenir en tête et que Zack soufflait et haletait à son oreille, grognant à chaque morsure sur son bras. Le petit réconfort venait du fait que Zack semblait tout aussi pressé de conclure, ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus forts, erratiques, et Nick se prit à penser une seconde que s'ils allaient un jour… au bout, il se retrouverait sans doute à boiter encore trois jours après. L'idée lui sortit de la tête alors que le plaisir montait par vagues et il étouffa un cri contre la peau de son partenaire qu'il sentit se crisper quelques secondes plus tard, et quelque chose de chaud se répandit contre son dos… mmmh… dégueulasse.

Il fallait qu'il se douche. Mais pas tout de suite. Il savourait encore ce moment de flottement, celui où personne ne dit rien et où on redescend doucement de son petit nuage. Pour revenir à la réalité et réaliser que tout ça est atrocement bizarre. Enfin si encore il y avait eu des signes avant-coureurs, si au moins l'un d'entre eux avait l'habitude de sortir avec des mecs ou si ils avaient jamais été attirés l'un par l'autre en deux ans de vie presque commune… mais non. En un baiser, son cowboy avait brisé quelque chose en lui, il avait ouvert les vannes et le désir se déversait comme un tsunami. Attendez. Il n'avait pas pensé SON cowboy sérieusement quand même? Il réprima un gémissement désespéré, Zack n'aurait sans doute pas pris ça bien, mais il était dans la merde s'il commençait à penser comme ça. Fantasmer sur un pote était déjà une chose, se frotter contre un pote comme un chat en chaleur il avait déjà du mal à assumer, mais ça, non ça n'était pas possible, c'était la décharge d'hormones post-orgasmique qui le rendait tout guimauve. Aucune autre solution possible.

Il laissa échapper un grognement mais n'arrivait pas à se forcer à se tirer des bras chauds et forts de Zack. Un coup d'œil sur les muscles des bras de son partenaire et il se demanda qu'est-ce que ça ferait de se faire plaquer au lit par cette brute épaisse, ou contre un mur. Il ravala difficilement sa salive en retenant un rire. Il allait se ré exciter tout seul si ça continuait. Il passa une main sur celle de Zack, celle qui reposait maintenant sur son ventre, et finit par grogner, levant un peu la tête pour se faire entendre

"T'étais réveillé donc…"

Merci Captain Obvious… il avait envie de se mordre la langue pour éviter de dire n'importe quoi mais le rire de Zack dans son cou lui envoya quelques frissons dans le dos et lui remonta un peu le moral.

"Moui, à peu près depuis que tu couinais dans ton oreiller…"

Couiner? Lui? N'importe quoi.

Au pire il grognait virilement, il soupirait ou il gémissait peut-être un peu, mais il ne couinait pas, non monsieur! Il envoya un petit coup de coude dans le ventre de Zack en grognant et provoqua un nouveau rire. Tout revenait doucement à la normale, ils n'étaient plus que deux potes qui se réveillaient. Bon, qui se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et tout couverts de leurs matériels génétiques respectifs. Certes. D'ailleurs il fallait que Nick aille se doucher… il se posait présentement la question existentielle du jour, est-ce qu'il remontait son boxer histoire d'être un minimum décent mais le pourrir totalement, ou est-ce qu'il l'enlevait et en sauvait l'intégrité physique, mais se baladait cul nu devant Zack.

Depuis quand il se souciait de se montrer tel que Dieu l'avait fait devant son partenaire? Depuis qu'ils échangeaient des fluides corporels, sans nul doute. Il finit par décider d'enlever totalement le boxer qu'il balança au loin après s'être tortillé pour le retirer. Il avait senti Zack s'éloigner juste un peu pour éviter que Nick se frotte contre lui. Le moment était passé et ils étaient à nouveau gênés. Nick finit par s'éloigner avant que ça ne devienne vraiment bizarre et fila vers la douche, effacer les traces de leurs ébats.

Il s'enferma et se glissa sous la douche, et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Il repensa au gamin dans la cave, drogué et séquestré, utilisé comme un vulgaire objet alors qu'eux faisaient des cochonneries et se câlinaient dans leur grand lit moelleux en faisant la grasse matinée. Bien sûr il y avait pleins de petits enfants en Afrique qui mourraient de faim, probablement un SDF quelque part dans le monde qui dépérissait ou sombrait dans l'alcool, quelques règlements de comptes et quelques centaines de malades en phase terminales qui souffraient, il n'allait pas s'arrêter de vivre par respect pour eux, mais lui, le petit, il était tout près. Ils savaient où il était, ils pourraient le libérer maintenant. Mais il fallait attendre. Attendre et continuer à paraitre totalement innocents. Ou plutôt coupables. Rester dans leur rôle de couple aimant et dans l'intention de s'acheter un petit esclave personnel.

Le vendredi comme les deux jours suivants passèrent terriblement lentement. Ils tentaient de rester le plus impassible possible, ne pas changer leurs petites habitudes, ou du moins ne pas paraitre différents auprès des autres clients, qu'ils soient dans la confidence de ce qui se passerait dimanche soir ou pas. Nick voyait parfaitement que Zack se retenait de faire un raid tout seul dans les caves pour castagner tous ceux qui se dresseraient entre lui et le pauvre gamin qu'il voulait libérer. Nick resta donc un maximum avec lui, pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas mettre ce plan fou à exécution, il était même resté pendant ses entrainements à la salle de musculation. Bon, il était resté de l'autre côté de la baie vitré à siroter un thé avec Pumpkin mais au moins il l'avait sous les yeux.

Il avait réussi à occulter tout ce qui s'était passé jeudi soir et vendredi matin, ou du moins à se contenir assez pour ne plus lui resauter dessus sans raison. Ils avaient assez à penser et à stresser pour ne pas s'ajouter ça aussi. Bien sûr il y pensait quand ils se couchaient côte à côte, quand il le voyait s'échiner en sueur sur une machine de torture, le visage déformé par l'effort, ou quand il le regardait nager dans la gigantesque piscine, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas recommencé leurs câlins terriblement satisfaisants mais hautement prise de tête.

De toute façon, plus il s'approchait du dimanche soir, plus il était stressé, et il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à avoir envie de faire des galipettes. Pour l'instant il se préparait surtout au raid, enfilant chemise et veste par-dessus son gilet pare-balle, au cas où, et vérifiant que ses lunettes avaient de la batterie pour filmer les négociations. Leurs collègues étaient déjà postés à l'extérieur, prêts à intervenir dès qu'ils leur donnaient le signal. Il fallait attendre que l'argent change de main. Ils avaient normalement assez de preuves circonstancielles pour arrêter tout le monde, mais il fallait avoir un dossier béton, histoire qu'ils ne glissent pas hors des mailles du filet. Ils n'auraient peut-être –sans doute- pas les gens à la tête du réseau, mais au moins ils pourraient tenir les petits poissons et leur agiter la liberté comme un nonos à un gentil chien.

Il se tourna vers Zack qui sortait de la salle de bain torse nu et attrapait des vêtements. Nick fronça les sourcils et lui mit ostensiblement son gilet pare-balle devant le nez avant de lâcher

"Faut que je passe voir Pumpkin, je te retrouve à la salle de jeu. Met ton gilet."

Il lui lança un regard dont il avait le secret et sortit de la chambre pour descendre tenter de trouver un moyen de rembarrer Pumpkin. Autant qu'il savait, le gamin était innocent et ne savait même pas ce qui se tramait dans les entrailles de l'hôtel, il avait juste envie d'un petit peu d'aventures avec Tony et Chris, visiblement avec la bénédiction de Stan. C'était la deuxième personne qui voulait faire des trucs avec lui et Zack, ce qui était plutôt flatteur en somme, mais totalement nouveau. Il avait envie de lui dire de se barrer maintenant de l'hôtel, mais ne savait pas comment le dire sans rien vendre, il se contenta de faire une scène de jalousie et lui asséner que lui était totalement monogame. Bien évidemment il eut un flash du masseur blond, mais après, de toute façon le postulat de base de cette discussion était un mensonge, il n'était pas en couple avec Zack, donc mentir sur le fait qu'il ne couche qu'avec lui après tout…

Il passa une main sur la joue du jeune homme à l'air dépité et lui lâcha un petit sourire avant de s'excuser et filer rejoindre Zack dans la salle où était organisée la partie de poker. Il aimait bien le gosse, il aurait aimé lui éviter ce qui allait suivre, mais il avait une organisation de trafic d'êtres humains à démanteler. Pumpkin et Stan prendraient leurs vacances ailleurs l'année prochaine, et puis voilà. Il redescendit en vitesse l'escalier de pierre et passa devant un garde qui le détailla des pieds à la tête avant de le laisser entrer.

Les autres acheteurs potentiels étaient déjà dans la salle à peine éclairée, pour la plupart assis autour d'une grande table de poker, discutant à mi-voix ou sirotant une coupe de champagne. Nick se vit d'ailleurs offrir une coupe à peine avait-il fait trois pas dans la pièce. La table de poker était au milieu de la pièce, et autour, des garçons assuraient le spectacle en "dansant" sur des plots et des scènes. Et il disait danser uniquement parce qu'il y avait de la musique et un semblant de rythme.

Il tenta de décoller ses yeux de ces scènes dignes d'un film porno et se dirigea vers son "petit copain" pour se glisser dans son dos, passant une main autour de son torse et déposant un baiser rapide sur sa tempe. Pas qu'il ait vraiment envie d'une démonstration publique d'affection, surtout que celle-là était filmée et serait probablement décortiquée par leurs collègues après coup, mais il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose, et il n'allait pas débarquer pour lui demander s'il avait ou non mis son gilet, ça la foutrait mal. Et là, en passant l'air de rien la main sur son torse, sur sa chemise, il avait parfaitement senti ses muscles sous le tissu fin, la chaleur de sa peau, et pas de kevlar. Il se retint de grogner, il allait tuer ce con s'il ne se faisait pas tirer dessus ce soir. Il murmura un

"T'as intérêt à gagner pour moi, bébé"

Assez fort pour qu'au moins leur voisin direct l'entende, et se redressa pour s'assoir un peu en retrait, laissant son homme négocier et jouer. Zack avait hoché la tête et sourit en coin à sa phrase, apparemment totalement conscient qu'il allait se faire latter la gueule pour ne pas avoir mis son gilet. Mais à voir son regard relativement fixe et ses doigts qui jouaient presque automatiquement avec ses jetons, il voyait bien que Zack était concentré. Evidemment, il ne devait pas gagner les négociations, ils devaient voir l'argent changer de main, donc autant avoir l'acheteur aussi sur la pellicule, mais il devait être crédible, d'autant plus ce soir.

Nick releva les yeux derrière la table, l'objet de la vente était présenté dans une cage, apparemment à nouveau drogué, il était allongé et bougeait doucement, les yeux mi-clos. A nouveau le sang de Nick ne fit qu'un tour, mais il savait que ce soir, ce gamin dormirait à l'hôpital, en toute sécurité. Il tenta de ne pas le regarder ni laisser paraitre son dégout et se reconcentra sur les cartes qui venaient d'être distribués. Il n'avait pas l'habitude du poker, à vrai dire, il n'était pas du genre à passer de longues soirées à jouer aux cartes, plutôt des soirées films ou resto sympa quand il était avec des potes. Mais visiblement, Zack était plus à l'aise que lui avec des cartes et des jetons. Il avait jeté un œil aux deux cartes qu'on lui avait distribué et semblait déjà sûr de son coup. Ou alors c'était du bluff.

Il n'avait aucune raison de stresser sur l'issue du jeu, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour les négociations, pour faire passer un petit papier où était notée son enchère. Zack devait faire monter assez pour être crédible puis se coucher. Ce qui arriva éventuellement, mais la partie sembla durer des heures et des heures. Nick voulait donner le signal à leurs collègues dehors, que cette mascarade s'arrête, et que ces tarés se retrouvent derrière les barreaux et que le pauvre gamin dans sa cave soit soigné et au chaud. Il espérait que ce gosse ne garderait pas de séquelles physiques de son emprisonnement. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il était drogué. Il essaya d'oublier ça pour l'instant, bientôt ils seraient revenus à une vie normale, et tout ce petit monde dormirait en taule.

La plupart des autres joueurs s'étaient couchés maintenant, il ne restait plus que Foster et un autre type du même âge en face du croupier. Les petits papiers changeaient de main et visiblement, aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à abandonner la partie. Nick gardait les yeux rivés sur la partie, qui sembla durer encore quelques heures de plus, jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu pousse un long soupir fatigué et pousse ses cartes devant lui. Foster lui serra la main en le félicitant, mais son sourire aimable cachait mal le plaisir vicieux de la victoire, et l'autre type retourna les félicitations d'un air particulièrement crispé.

Nick était toujours aussi révulsé de voir ces gens, apparemment bien sous tous rapports se battre à coup d'enchères pour acheter un garçon kidnappé sur un trottoir comme s'il s'agissait d'une voiture d'occasion. Mais comme souvent, il restait stoïque, imperturbable, visiblement intéressé par la tournure des évènements, et lança même un petit sourire légèrement crispé à Foster quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait le doigt posé sur le bouton appel de son téléphone dans sa poche, prêt à lancer l'assaut dès que l'argent changerait de mains.

Ce qui n'allait pas tarder, vu qu'une silhouette sortait de l'ombre de l'autre côté de la pièce en applaudissant le vainqueur, alors que le croupier s'éclipsait en silence après avoir ramassé les cartes restantes. Nick plissa les yeux pour discerner le visage de la personne qui les approchait, sûrement un gros poisson, ou du moins un moyen, bref la personne qui allait récupérer les sous et lui donner sa nouvelle acquisition. Enfin ça c'était compter sans l'équipe du SWAT qui allait débarouler avec cagoules et fusils mitrailleurs pour coffrer tout ce beau petit monde. Et de ce qu'il savait, une ambulance était en standby pour prendre le gamin.

Il avait failli ne pas le reconnaitre. Sans ses lunettes, en costume cravate, les traits durs et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il n'était plus le même. Le surnom que Zack lui avait trouvé le jour où ils l'avaient rencontré était finalement parfaitement adapté, Clark Kent le jour, Super-trafiquant d'êtres humains la nuit. Il aurait sûrement ri de son trait d'esprit s'il n'était pas à ce point sur les nerfs. Il resta un moment à fixer Peter Young, ou plutôt son jumeau maléfique, pour bien le fixer sur pellicule, enfin sur carte micro SD, enfin bref, sur le film, alors qu'il congratulait Foster sur son achat.

Foster qui sortit immédiatement un Smartphone de sa poche en demandant les informations du compte protégé de Mr Black. Un compte offshore, très probablement, mais connaissant les ingénieurs de l'équipe de l'agent Bronson, avec le téléphone portable ils arriveraient sûrement à obtenir des preuves. Young prit le téléphone et nota son numéro de compte avant de le rendre à Foster qui fit de même, et ils restèrent un moment à regarder l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'un petit "ding" leur annonce que la transaction était effectuée.

Un des gorilles derrière la table avait ouvert la cage et sorti le "colis", qui tenait à peine sur ses pieds, pour remettre la laisse attachée à son cou à son nouveau propriétaire. Mais ça, Nick le regardait à peine, il était plutôt concentré sur la porte, tout en tentant de rester discret. Maintenant qu'il avait pressé le bouton d'appel, le raid allait commencer incessamment sous peu. S'il tendait l'oreille, il croyait pouvoir discerner les bruits des bottes au-dessus de sa tête. Les rapports étaient précis et détaillés, normalement ils savaient où l'échange se déroulait et une équipe allait débouler en priorité ici.

Nick jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire qui s'était levé de sa place et se rapprochait de l'échange, visiblement déterminé à choper Young une fois que l'assaut serait donné. Intention louable, mais il n'était pas protégé par son gilet, et Nick se mordillait la lèvre de peur que cet abruti de yankee ne se fasse tuer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus longtemps, un grand bruit résonna dans le couloir et une botte de cuir noir venait enfoncer alors que des voix s'entremêlaient à base de "Police, personne ne bouge" et variations sur le même style.

Nick avait dégainé son arme et tenait en joue deux des acheteurs potentiels, visiblement assez flippés et peu enclins à s'enfuir ou se rebeller. Il les laissa aux mains des agents du SWAT qui entraient par paquets de douze dans la pièce et allait se retourner quand il se prit un taureau furieux dans l'épaule au même moment ou résonnait un coup de feu. Et puis en quelques secondes, ce fut un beau bordel, le premier coup de feu en déclencha d'autres, alors que Nick se redressait pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

Ah non mais… nan mais franchement il était con là. Nan parce que déjà bon, venir sans son gilet, juste parce qu'il aurait pu se faire repérer, c'était hautement stupide, il aurait toujours pu trouver une excuse, comme précisément le cas de figure présent, si un raid leur tombait dessus, mais en plus faire son héros à se jeter dans la trajectoire d'une balle qui lui était destiné à LUI, qui avait son gilet… non ça c'était vraiment con.

Il plongea entre les balles pour rejoindre son partenaire tombé au sol et rugit d'appeler le médecin à l'agent le plus proche, qu'il vit beugler quelque chose dans sa radio. Pendant ce temps, il déboutonna la chemise de Zack qui tenta de bouger et gémit un peu.

"Bouge pas sombre con… je te jure si tu t'en sors je te mets la soufflante de ta vie…"

Il ne proposa la deuxième solution, de toute façon il allait s'en sortir, c'était un cowboy, il avait la peau dure. Nick écarta la chemise maculée et essaya de voir quelque chose. Ça pissait pas mal le sang, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe… alors qu'autour de lui la fusillade montait en crescendo pour se terminer aussi vite, il appuyait fermement sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie, jurant en gallois dans sa barbe sur les médecins qui feraient mieux de se bouger le cul à arriver. Zack avait gémit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il appuyait sur sa plaie, petite nature va, et il avait les yeux à demi ouverts, légèrement voilés, et visiblement il avait du mal à faire le point sur lui.

"Allez, reste avec moi Cowboy, l'ambulance arrive, faut que tu profites du voyage… Zack? Zack!"

Cette andouille avait fermé les yeux, il respirait toujours mais faiblement… il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à lui claquer entre les doigts, le Yankee, vraiment pas.

**XxX**

"Hey, je t'ai apporté tes devoirs… et ta maman a passé ton costume au pressing."

Bon, finalement, Nick n'avait pas mis sa soufflante au con de Yankee qui s'était pris une balle pour lui. Passer une semaine à ses côtés à l'hôpital à l'entendre se plaindre telle une fillette avait été suffisamment dégradant pour lui pour qu'il s'empêche de l'engueuler. Et puis voir sa mère s'occuper de lui comme s'il avait quatre ans, ça n'avait vraiment pas de prix. Il était resté auprès de son partenaire quasiment tout le temps où il avait été à l'hôpital, un peu moins depuis que sa maman était arrivée, et maintenant qu'il était rentré chez lui, il l'avait laissé un peu plus tranquille.

Mais il avait deux trois infos à lui donner, notamment l'issue de l'enquête de Bronson et ses hommes, dans laquelle ils avaient joué un rôle notoire, d'après les propres mots de la jeune femme. Ils avaient embarqué tout le monde, étaient en passe de faire fermer l'hôtel club définitivement, et le gamin qui avait servi de prix était libre et en bonne santé, tout comme les deux autres qui étaient enfermés dans un autre entrepôt, dont l'emplacement avait été lâché par un des petits poissons terrifié par l'idée d'aller en taule. Les enregistrements et photos qu'ils avaient pris allaient être d'une grande aide pour mettre en cause certaines personnes, et ils allaient être appelés en tant que témoins lors du procès, d'où le nettoyage à sec du costume de Zack, que Nick partit lui-même ranger dans son armoire après avoir posé ses dossiers sur le bar.

Quand il revint de la chambre, Zack était en train de s'escrimer avec son attelle pour tourner les pages du dossier, qu'il finit par abandonner pour s'assoir à moitié sur un des tabourets, face à Nick. Ils avaient beau avoir passé la majeure partie de la semaine passée ensemble, avoir subi un débriefing, de multiples débriefings dans le cas de Nick, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais arrêtés trois secondes pour parler de ce qui s'était passé, de toute cette semaine, et particulièrement un certain soir et le matin du lendemain. A vrai dire, Nick n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y repenser tout seul. Il s'était inquiété pour Zack, quand il s'était pris sa balle. Beaucoup même… plus que si ça avait été n'importe quel autre partenaire? Sans doute.

Mais Zack était plus qu'un partenaire, c'était un pote, un de ses rares potes d'ailleurs. Après, s'il voulait que ça… évolue disons, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il savait qu'il avait envie de lui, férocement, sans doute comme jamais il n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un, mais sentimentalement, il était dans le flou total. Et puis, petit détail qui avait son importance, il était hétéro, le Zack. Bon, lui aussi, normalement, mais lui avait visiblement beaucoup moins de problèmes moraux à peloter un autre mec si les deux en avaient envie.

Est-ce que maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus dans le monde réel, Zack allait lui faire une scène, un truc du style "ce qu'on a fait est contre nature, je ne plus me regarder en face et toi encore moins", ou pire, ne plus jamais en reparler, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Nick sentait monter le mal de crane, et il regardait son pote en chien de faïence depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il allait dire un truc, pas forcément constructif mais bon quand même, quand Zack se leva subitement et l'attrapa par la nuque de son bras valide pour fermement plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bon, la discussion, ce serait pour plus tard, okay.


End file.
